Une vie de chat
by Gunjiin
Summary: Izuku n'est pas un garçon comme les autres, c'est un métamorphe. Il a la faculté de se changer en chat, mais malheureusement pour lui il ne contrôle pas totalement ce don. Mais est-ce vraiment une malchance quand cela lui permet de se rapprocher du garçon qu'il aime ?
1. Chapitre 1

Dans un monde où la magie et les pouvoirs ont une place de plus en plus importante, il n'est pas étrange de trouver des créatures non-humaines. Après tout, une bonne partie de la population ne l'était pas après tout. Certain avec des apparences en partie animale par exemple. Mais au milieu de tous ces gens, il existe une autre race. Ils sont là depuis aussi longtemps que les humains, mais ils sont toujours restés dans l'ombre de peur d'être rejeté où traité en rat de laboratoire. Il s'agit des métamorphes. Certains humains ont des pouvoirs qui ressemblent beaucoup à ce qu'ils sont. Sauf qu'eux s'est tout simplement dans leur nature et dans leur ADN. Ils sont nés comme ça, tout comme leur parent, grand-parents et ancêtre l'étaient.

Izuku Midoriya est un métamorphe. Il fait partie d'une lignée de chat et autant dire que ce n'est pas facile a vivre tous les jours. Surtout quand nos émotions jouent beaucoup sur nos transformations. En effet, une peur trop importante peut le faire se transformer en chat. Ou encore, le fait de voir une certaine personne peut le faire ronronner. Et ça, c'est la honte – et dangereux pour le secret de sa race - quand on est un lycéen. Encore plus quand il se trouve que nous sommes un lycéen amoureux. Là c'est même la catastrophe !

— Izuku ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Comme toujours Ochako semble de bonne humeur, et cela rassure Izuku. Cela change de lui-même qui passe ses journées sur la défensive. Plus que de devoir maîtriser ses instincts, c'est surtout car il est l'une des personnes les plus maladroites qui existent. Ce qui a tendance à le mettre dans des situations délicates.

— Salut Ochako, pour le moment tout va bien. Et toi ?

— Je vais super bien !

Izuku sait qu'il peut toujours compter sur Ochako, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est la seule à savoir pour qui Izuku a des sentiments. Par contre il n'a pas pu tout lui dire ce qui le mine. Il aimerait beaucoup trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler de son côté félin, mais à moins de trouver un autre métamorphose, sinon il sait que c'est interdit.

* * *

Izuku n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe – pas qu'il va se plaindre cependant – mais ses cours sont désormais finis et il n'a toujours eu aucun problème. Cela le surprend au plus au point car d'habitude il n'échappe pas au fait de tomber, de glisser, de renverser le contenu de son plateau le midi ou pire le bousculer Katsuki et donc de le mettre en colère. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Rien du tout. Sa bonne étoile lui sourirait-elle enfin ?

C'est en tout cas de très bonne humeur que Midoriya décide de rentrer chez lui. Cependant il fallait bien s'en douter : toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et cela vaut aussi pour la chance d'Izuku. Car au bout de quelques minutes de marche à peine, le voilà qu'il bouscule quelqu'un. Il n'a même pas le temps de s'excuser que l'homme lui envoie un coup de poing en plein visage. Izuku titube et sans même réfléchir plus longtemps, il prend ses jambes à son cou. Tournant de ruelle en ruelle il pense pouvoir échapper à son agresseur, mais ce dernier est tenace. Il le poursuit, réussissant à le rattraper petit à petit. La peur submerge de plus en plus Izuku qui finit par se transformer en chat avant même de le comprendre.

Dès qu'il a compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il se roule en boule dans un coin préférant se faire discret même sous cette forme. L'homme passe à côté de lui, continuant de courir, sans faire la moindre attention à l'animal apeuré qu'il dépasse. Si Izuku avait été humain, nul ne doute qu'il aurait soupiré de soulagement d'avoir réussi à s'en sortir aussi vite. Mais à la place, sous sa forme animale, c'est un petit couinement qui sort de sa bouche.

Toujours sous sa forme animale, Midoriya retourne dans la rue principale. Il ne peut pas rentrer chez lui sous cette forme. Sinon sa mère va paniquer et Izuku sait qu'il finira par devoir lui dire qu'il c'est encore mis en danger par accident. Or sa mère s'inquiète déjà assez pour lui pour qu'il en rajoute une couche. Il décide donc de flâner un peu dans les rues sous cette forme.

Il aurait dû savoir que même comme ça il arriverait à s'attirer des problèmes. Et dans une certaine mesure on peut dire qu'ils sont bien plus importants. Car, alors qu'il passait devant plusieurs boutiques, le voilà repéré par les deux chiens qu'une dame promène. Ces derniers grognent sur lui et tire sur leur laisse au point que Midoriya pense que sa fin est venue. Car il n'a aucune chance de pouvoir échapper à deux grands chiens alors que lui n'est qu'un petit chat. Et il n'est pas assez souvent sous sa forme animale pour être aussi agile qu'un vrai chat.

Alors que les deux chiens réussissent à s'approcher de lui, leur maîtrise ayant lâché leur laisse par accident, Izuku ferme violemment les yeux. Il sait qu'il doit s'enfuir, mais il en est incapable. Il est figé, statufié sur place. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs secondes, il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas mal et surtout qu'il est toujours en vie. Pourquoi ? Les chiens ne se seraient quand même pas arrêté comme ça, par bonté d'âme n'est-ce pas ?

Curieux, Izuku rouvre les yeux. Là, il est surpris de voir qu'il n'est plus au sol, mais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et pas de n'importe qui. Non, non. Il sait très bien à qui appartient l'odeur de la personne qui le protège des chiens et lui caresse doucement le dos. Todoroki Shoto.

— Tu devrais être plus prudent petit chat. Tu n'as pas de collier ? J'espère que tu ne vis pas dans la rue quand même.

Évidemment seul un miaulement sort de la bouche d'Izuku. Mais pour une fois cela lui va très bien. Déjà parce que Shoto le tien dans ses bras et qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher. Mais aussi parce que quand il entend le petit cri du chat, il ne peut s'empêcher de rire doucement. Jamais Izuku ne l'avait vu rire, mais il compte bien graver ce son dans sa mémoire. Car oui, Izuku est dingue de Shoto depuis longtemps. Quand il a rencontré le garçon il l'a trouvé un peu snob. Et puis il a continué à l'observer de loin, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et il c'est rendu compte que Shoto était du genre gentil, patient et aussi qu'il ne montrait pas beaucoup ses émotions. Mais plus que ça, il a vu la motivation du garçon à surpasser les attentes des autres, à devenir plus fort de jour en jour et il a vu que Shoto faisait tout pour devenir un véritable héros.

De fil en aiguille Izuku s'est rendu compte que, plus que de l'admiration, c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Shoto. Il s'était mis à le détailler de plus en plus, a chercher à voir la moindre de ses mimiques. Cela fait un peu stalker dans un sens, c'est vrai. Mais Izuku n'est qu'un garçon banal, loin du modèle qu'est Shoto dans leur lycée. En plus de ça il est bien trop timide et maladroit pour oser aller voir Shoto. Alors il a décidé de le regarder de loin et de ce contenter de ça, même si se n'est pas facile pour lui.

C'est donc la première fois qu'Izuku est aussi proche de Shoto. Et plus que ça, ce dernier lui a parlé ! Enfin bon, techniquement du point de vue du jeune homme, il a parlé à un chat. Mais pour Izuku c'est plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises tandis que Shoto le ramène chez lui. Izuku est sur un petit nuage, pelotonné dans les bras du garçon qu'il aime. Il en a même oublié qu'il devait rentrer chez lui avant que sa mère ne s'inquiète. Tout ce à quoi il peut penser c'est Shoto. Lui et seulement lui.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Je ne peux pas te garder ici je le crains… Par contre je peux te nourrir de temps en temps si tu décides de revenir. Aaah je te parle comme si tu pouvais me comprendre, je vais finir par devenir fou. Ahaha !

Bien sûr, Shoto n'avait aucune idée que, si, Midoriya peut le comprendre. Et il l'a même plus que bien comprit ! Il pourra revenir ici. Osera-t-il ? Sous sa forme humaine la réponse aurait été un « non » catégorique. Mais là… Il est sous sa forme animale. Alors… Qui saura ce qu'il fait ? Personne. Il suffit que Shoto ne sache jamais qui il est, ou plutôt qu'il est humain aussi, et tout ira bien non ? Et même si cela finit par mal se terminer, il en aura profité pendant aussi longtemps que possible et n'est-ce pas là tout ce qui compte ? Après tout, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir venir chez la personne qu'il aime et le découvrir de cette manière. C'est donc décidé pour Izuku : il reviendra !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour~

Je tenais à vous remercier pour être venue lire le premier chapitre de mon histoire ^^ Je ne pensais pas avoir déjà une soixantaine de vues en moins de vingt-quatre heure !

Et je tenais aussi à répondre aux commentaires que vous m'avez laissés :

Valkyrie du Nord : Merci beaucoup~ Il y a bien d'autre race de métamorphes de prévue ^^ Et effectivement il y a une suite, la voilà d'ailleurs ^^ Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je ferais au totale, mais il y en aura encore quelques uns :)

Petite visiteuse : Merci beaucoup~ J'espère que cette suite te plairas :)

AzeliaB : Merci beaucoup~ Voici justement la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant voir plus :)

* * *

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Izuku a décidé d'aller chez Shoto. Il est plus qu'heureux et pour cause : le maître de maison l'accueil toujours chaleureusement et affectueusement. Qui aurait pu croire que Shoto Todoroki, l'un des garçons les plus distants des autres de l'académie de Yuei, serait totalement gaga devant un chaton ? Pas Izuku en tout cas. Et pourtant si. Le jeune homme pourrait passer des après-midi entières avec le chat dans ses bras tant il aime le cajoler, le câliner et l'entendre ronronner.

Plusieurs fois déjà Shoto s'est demandé ce qui se passera le jour où le petit chat ne viendra plus le voir. Car cela finira sûrement par arriver. Le chaton, bien que souvent chez lui ces derniers temps, doit quand même avoir un foyer quelque part. Et peut-être qu'un jour ses maîtres ne le laisseront plus sortir en voyant qu'il passe beaucoup de temps dehors. Ce jour-là Shoto sait déjà qu'il sera triste. Lui qui vit d'habitude seul, sans véritable contact humain car il n'est pas proche de sa famille et qu'il a peu d'amis, avoir cet animal avec lui le réconforte. Surtout que, même si cela semble fou, Shoto a parfois l'impression que l'animal le comprend.

— Cela fait déjà deux semaines que je vais chez Shoto presque tous les jours… Je me demande si je fais bien d'y aller aussi souvent… Surtout que _la_ période va bientôt arriver… A ce moment-là, je ne pourrais plus y aller, sous peine de me changer devant lui… Mais en même temps ne pas le voir pendant quelques jours me rend déjà triste… Au final c'était peut-être mieux avant… Quand je ne le connaissais pas de cette manière… Quand je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi câlin… Quand je ne savais pas qu'il aimait les chats… Quand je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait rire et sourire autant… Quand je ne savais pas où il vivait…

Izuku ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il parlait à voix haute, mais cela était tellement habituel que même si quelqu'un l'avait vu à ce moment-là il ne se serait pas inquiété.

Un détail n'arrête pas de déranger Izuku. Et pas le petit détail, loin de là. Comme beaucoup de métamorphe félin, mâle et femelle, il a des périodes de chaleur. Alors d'habitude il ne s'en préoccupe pas plus que ça. Il reste enfermé chez lui pendant deux ou trois jours, le temps que les chaleurs passent, et ensuite il retourne en cours. Et jusqu'ici, fort heureusement, personne n'a posé de question face à ses absences chaque mois. Mais là, il ne veut pas éviter ses petits rendez-vous avec Shoto.

Enfin… Rendez-vous est un bien grand mot. Après tout Shoto ne sait toujours pas que lui, Izuku, existe. Et il ne le voit que sous sa forme animale. Mais pour Izuku cela reste un rendez-vous. Particulier. Mais des rendez-vous quand même. Et il a vraiment peur de la manière dont Shoto pourrait réagir… Est-ce que le jeune homme va tout simplement passer à autre chose ? Va-t-il trouver un autre animal, chat ou autre, dont il va pouvoir s'occuper ? Est-ce que cette fois ça serait un véritable animal et pas un métamorphe amoureux qui se cache derrière son apparence de chat ? Ou au contraire, est-ce que même s'il n'y va pas pendant plusieurs jours, Shoto l'accueillera toujours par la suite ?

— Aaaaaaaah j'en ai marre de me poser autant de question !

— Izuku ?

— Maman ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer dans ma chambre sans frapper !

— Mais j'ai frappé mon chéri. Seulement tu ne m'as pas entendu.

— Ooh… Désolé.

— Ce n'est rien voyons. Mais tu sembles souvent distrait ces jours-ci. Tu n'as pas de problème au moins ?

— Non, non, ne t'en fait pas. Tout va plus que bien.

Inko Midoriya n'est pas dupe. Certes elle ne cherche pas à développer le sujet, mais elle se doute bien que pour que son fils soit dans cet état c'est qu'il y a bel et bien quelque chose. Et il n'y a pas à dire, mais l'instinct féminin et maternel et sans aucun doute efficace car Inko se doute que son fils est amoureux. Alors elle ne sait pas de qui, ni qu'il s'agit d'un garçon d'ailleurs, mais au fond elle est juste heureuse de voir son fils s'épanouir. Elle espère juste que tout ce passera bien pour Izuku. Car tout ce qu'elle souhaite à son fils, c'est qu'il soit heureux.

De son côté Izuku n'en mène pas large. Il se doute que sa mère a comprit que sa bonne humeur qui est plus présente que d'habitude cache quelque chose. Et connaissant sa mère, il sait aussi qu'elle a dû faire le lien entre ça et certain sentiment amoureux. Mais il soupire de soulagement en sachant que sa mère ne pourrait jamais tout deviner. Certes elle le connaît bien et elle a un bon instinct, mais cela s'arrête là. Izuku n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de sa mère si cette dernière découvrait qu'il était non seulement amoureux d'un garçon, mais qu'en plus il lui rendait visite tous les jours depuis quelques temps sous sa forme animale. Mon Dieu… Elle pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre !

* * *

Todoroki n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. La veille le chat n'était pas venue chez lui. Il savait que cela pouvait arriver, après tout ce n'était pas s _on_ chat. Mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu arrive. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose au petit félin ?! Il pourrait s'être fait attaquer. Après tout cela avait bien failli arriver quand il l'a vu la première fois. Ou alors il a pu se lasser de venir. Il faut dire que Shoto n'est pas la meilleure compagnie du monde à ses propres yeux. Il a juste passé son temps à câliner et nourrir le chat. Sur le coup il semblait aimé, mais il s'est peut-être trompé. Ou alors il avait vu juste, le chat avait déjà une maison aimante et du coup il ne viendra plus. Au final, à force de réfléchir et d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, Shoto avait fini par faire une nuit blanche.

Arrivé à Yuei remarque tout de suite qu'il y a de l'agitation dans la cours principale. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire avant son premier cours, il décide de s'approcher. Là, sans surprise il découvre Katsuki. À vrai dire, dès qu'il y a la moindre agitation à Yuei, Katsuki est lié de près ou de loin. Si ce n'est pas le cas… Eh bien il n'y a rien à dire, car c'est toujours le cas !

Dans tous les cas, Todoroki essaye de comprendre vraiment ce qui se passe. À terre se trouve un garçon qui est recroquevillé sur lui-même. Alors qu'il cherche vainement un moyen de s'échapper, Shoto remarque qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Il se surprend lui-même en faisant un pas en avant, se retrouvant donc entre le garçon au sol et Katsuki.

— Tu n'en as pas marre de t'en prendre à tout le monde Katsuki ?

— De quoi je me mêle Shoto ?! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux à Deku, alors laisse nous tranquille !

La première chose à laquelle pense Shoto est que Deku est quand même un prénom bizarre. Qui aurait comme idée d'appeler son fils Deku ? Ou alors c'est un surnom péjoratif ? Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas très important.

— Cela à l'air d'une histoire passionnante Katsuki. Je serais ravie de comprendre ce que tu veux à ce garçon. Je suis tout ouïe.

— Tsss… Deku on continuera cette conversation plus tard !

Conversation ? Shoto est sûr d'une chose : Katsuki va devoir revoir sa définition de « conversation ». Car si pour lui cela veut dire que la personne à qui il parle finit par terre et en larmes… Eh bien il est bien content de ne pas souvent parler avec lui.

Voyant le retrait de Katsuki, la plupart des personnes présentes décidèrent de partir. Après tout sans Katsuki, il n'y avait plus aucun risque que la situation dégénère. Doucement, Shoto, se retourna vers le garçon qui se trouve toujours à terre. Ce dernier dévisage Todoroki comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Peut-être est-ce le cas ? N'y faisant pas plus attention que ça, il tend la main au dénommé Deku pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier fait aller et venir sa tête dans sa direction et dans celle de sa main. Encore et encore. Au point que Shoto commence à se dire qu'il va le laisser là se débrouiller tout seul. Mais non, le garçon se décide enfin à prendre sa main et Shoto l'aide donc à se relever. Dès que cela est fait, le garçon retire sa main brutalement comme si cette dernière l'avait brûlé. Même si, au vu de son Alter, Todoroki sait que c'est possible, il sait aussi qu'il n'a rien fait.

Deku se penche rapidement en avant, remercient vivement Shoto avant de disparaître à une vitesse surprenante. Enfin, cela l'aurait été s'il n'était pas tombé quelques pas plus loin. Et sans s'en rendre compte, cela fait sourire Shoto. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que le petit chat dont il s'est pris d'affection ressemble beaucoup à ce garçon. Mais il chasse bien vite cette idée de sa tête. Après tout, même si le chat lui a manqué la veille, ce n'est pas une raison pour l'imaginer partout autour de lui !


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello~

Je vous remercie à nouveau pour vos vues (plus de 160 en quelques jours seulement ! Je n'en reviens pas !)

Comme pour la chapitre précédent, je vais répondre à vos reviews ^^ :

Valkyrie du Nord : Ahaha non Katsuki n'est pas du tout doué pour discuter en effet xD Et ce chapitre en est encore la preuve, tu verras ^^ Tu as d'ailleurs la réponse à ta question (par rapport à la raison qui a fait que Kacchan a agressé Deku) dans ce chapitre 3 ^^ Merci~

Petite Visiteuse : Aaah oui il a totalement raison, mais il ne le sait pas encore ^^ Ahaha ta question m'a beaucoup fait rire je dois l'avouer xD Sous sa forme féline Izuku peut manger comme n'importe qui ou de la nourriture pour chats, c'est naturel ^^ Par contre sous sa forme humaine il ne serait pas capable de manger de la pâtée pour chats ou des croquettes ^^ Merci~

AzeliaB : Merci~ Je suis désolée pour les fautes, mais l'orthographe et moi nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis ^^' L'inconscient joue beaucoup, et surtout pas mal de sujet ^^ Effectivement peut-être qu'il se doute qu'Izuku et le chat ne font qu'un. Tout est possible avec l'inconscient ^^ Et oui il va y avoir un lemon avec un Izuku Neko ^^ Et enfin pour ta question par rapport à Katsuki, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre-ci ^^

Lyra lupa : Merci~ Et j'espère que cette suite te plairas :)

* * *

Izuku n'arrive pas à comprendre comme il a pu se mettre dans cette situation-là. Pour une fois, car il faut l'avouer c'est assez rare, Izuku est arrivé en avance à l'académie de Yuei. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Du moins… Jusqu'à l'arrivé de Katsuki.

En temps normal Kacchan l'ignore, l'évite ou le snob totalement. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non cette fois, dès qu'il a aperçu Deku, Katsuki a été droit vers lui. Izuku a eu l'impression de se retrouver comme un lapin dans les phares d'un camion : totalement prit au piège. Dès l'instant ou Katsuki s'est retrouvé à côté de Midoriya, il a commencé à parler. Mais Izuku, totalement paralysé par la peur n'a strictement rien écouter. Évidemment ce fut suffisant pour que Kacchan explose, métaphoriquement parlant, de colère.

— Écoute quand on te parle Deku !

L'effet attendu était qu'Izuku se concentre sur lui. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et pour une fois il en avait l'occasion. Car il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Malheureusement pour Bakugou tout ce que sa colère a créé c'est… plus de panique encore chez ce pauvre Midoriya. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, Kacchan aurait été capable de se calmer. Du moins, il en est intimement persuadé. Mais l'intervention de Shoto a tout fait basculer.

Cela faisait des jours et des jours que Kacchan ressentait quelque chose de différent du côté de Deku. Au début il n'a pas compris de quoi il s'agissait, mais il continuait à y penser. Et puis, il y a quelques jours, il a croisé Shoto dans les couloirs et il a comprit ce qui clochait : Izuku portait l'odeur de Todoroki. TOUT. LE TEMPS. Pourquoi ?! Ce n'était pas logique, jamais Bakugou ne les avait vus ensemble, ni parler, il ne pensait même pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Alors pourquoi s _on_ Deku portait l'odeur de ce connard de Todoroki ?! Comment cet abrutit avait pu suffisamment approcher d'Izuku, alors que lui n'y arrivait pas ?

Alors oui, il sait bien qu'il n'est pas le plus doué au monde – et c'est un euphémisme – pour les rapprochements humains. Mais il connaît Deku depuis qu'ils sont enfant. Il sait ce qu'il aime. Ce qu'il déteste. Ses passions. Ses peurs. Et il leur a même arrivé de passer de bon moment. Alors après leur relation s'est un peu dégradé. Kacchan a commencé à vouloir devenir le meilleur. Dans tous les domaines possibles il devait être premier. Au début c'était parfait, surtout que Deku venait le voir et il voyait toujours de l'admiration dans ses yeux. Et puis cette admiration a peu à peu disparu pour laisser place à de la peur. Katsuki sait que c'est de sa faute. Il a fait pas mal de connerie, la principale étant de montrer ses pires facettes à Izuku. Mais c'est juste qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aborder autrement. Il y avait un tel gouffre entre eux deux, que Kacchan n'avait plus que ça pour ne pas perdre la face.

Dans tous les cas, malgré le fait qu'ils ne restent plus ensemble, Katsuki a toujours gardé un œil sur Deku. Donc il est sûr et certain que lui et le glaçon de l'école ne se côtoient pas. Alors comment peuvent-ils porter l'odeur de l'autre ? Certes qu'un humain porte l'odeur d'un métamorphe ce n'est pas compliqué : le moindre contact peu avoir cet effet-là. Alors dans des mesures différentes selon le contact, mais quand même. Mais pour qu'un métamorphe ait – et garde longtemps ! – l'odeur d'un humain c'est que les contacts ont du être prolongé ! Et ce détail-là, ça met Kacchan dans une colère folle. Il s'agit de _SON_ Deku et il est hors de question qu'il le laisse à Todoroki.

De son côté Izuku est plus que content que la situation n'a pas dégénéré. Il n'a pas du tout compris pourquoi Kacchan était venu lui parlé ni en quoi ils devaient continuer cette conversation plus tard. Car il faut être honnête : il n'a strictement rien écouté de ce que lui a dit Bakugou. Et son attention était encore moins présente quand Shoto est arrivé. C'est la première fois qu'il approche Shoto d'aussi près en étant sous sa forme humaine ! Et c'est aussi la première fois qu'il lui parle ! Il a même pu lui prendre la main ! C'est beaucoup trop de choses pour Midoriya d'un seul coup. C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il s'est sauvé à toute jambe comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses alors qu'il faisait face à Shoto.

Et bien sûr, peu importe tous ses efforts la scène de ce matin se rejouait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Izuku. Pas le moment avec Kacchan, ça il l'avait déjà totalement oublié. Mais la façon dont Shoto s'était interposé entre lui et Katsuki, sa façon de le défendre, et tout ce qui s'en est suivi.

Pourtant, et il aurait dû s'en douter, dès la pause du midi il se retrouva face à un Kacchan passablement énervé. Il ne peut évidemment pas comprendre pourquoi le garçon qu'il connaît depuis son enfance et dans cet état-là. Pourtant c'est simple : Katsuki a lui aussi continué à penser à ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Sauf que contrairement à Deku, lui a ressassé le fait que Deku a arrêté d'avoir peur dès la seconde où Shoto est intervenu. On aurait même dit qu'il se retrouvait devant son idole vue la manière dont il le regardait. Alors bien sûr cela n'a pas plu à Bakugou.

— Deku ! Il faut qu'on parle !

— Ka… Kacchan ?…

Katsuki sait qu'il devrait arrêter de crier tout le temps, mais c'est naturel et il en est incapable. Pas étonnant qu'Izuku se soit éloigné de lui et qu'il en ait même venu à avoir peur dès qu'ils se croissent. Pourtant a part quelques piques de temps en temps ou quelques bousculades il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir été vraiment horrible avec Izuku. Se serait-il trompé ? C'est vrai que Deku n'est pas très résistant après tout et quand il parle il peut facilement blesser les gens. Mais le moment est mal choisi pour réfléchir à tout ça, alors il décide de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard.

Contraint et forcé, Izuku fini par suivre Katsuki dans une salle vide. Des alarmes virtuelles se mettent à sonner dans sa tête, signe de danger. Lui et Kacchan, seul dans une salle vide ? Et en plus de cela, pendant la pause du midi ? Donc pendant que personne ne se trouve dans les couloirs ?! Est-ce que Bakugou avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui ?…

— Arrête d'avoir peur Deku !

Comment pourrait-il arrêter d'avoir peur quand Kacchan lui parle avec un ton aussi colérique ?!

— Qu'es… Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Kacchan ?…

— Toi !

Et avant qu'Izuku puisse comprendre cette affirmation, Katsuki se rapproche de lui et l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas un baiser doux et chaste. Non, c'est plutôt synonyme d'une attaque, quelque chose de puissant et brutal. Un cri s'échappe difficilement des lèvres d'Izuku, ce qui permet à Bakugou de prolonger leur échange. Au plus grand malheur d'Izuku qui n'a aucune idée de comment il doit réagir. Il sait qu'il veut repousser Kacchan, mais il n'en a pas la force. Katsuki le tien dans ses bras sans douceur et il n'a aucune chance d'arriver à s'en échapper.

Bakugou finit par se reculer un minimum, mais tout en continuant de tenir Deku dans ses bras. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'embrasser Izuku serait aussi bon ! Mais en même temps il est frustré car Midoriya n'a pas participé au baiser. Il l'a plutôt subi tout en cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir. Car Kacchan a bien senti qu'il essayait de se libérer.

— _Fuck_ Deku… Arrête de bouger ! Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ?

— …

— Des années ! Cela fait des années que j'essaye de prendre sur moi ! Le pire c'est toujours des moments comme aujourd'hui !

— Au… Aujourd'… hui ?

— Ton odeur ! Pas celle de cet abruti de Todoroki. Juste la tienne ! Tu es en plein dans tes périodes de chaleur n'est-ce pas ?!

— Co… Comment ?!…

— Ça se sent, idiot ! Si tu savais à quel point tu réveilles mes instincts à chaque fois que ça arrive !

Izuku allait dire quelque chose quand l'ouverture de la porte lui offrit une chance de s'enfuir. Trop surprit par le fait d'être interrompu, Kacchan a légèrement desserré son étreinte. Et il ne s'aperçoit que trop tard que cela offre une opportunité à Deku, qui la saisit en moins d'une seconde.

— Fait chier !

Sans ce soucié aucunement de la personne qui les a surpris, Katsuki part d'un pas rageur. Il connaît bien Deku, alors il sait que le poursuivre ne servira à rien. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

De son côté Izuku court à toutes jambes. Il ne regarde même pas où il court, tout ce qu'il veut c'est mettre de la distance entre lui et Kacchan. Et sans pouvoir le maîtriser, il ressasse la conversation – à la limite du monologue – qu'il vient d'avoir avec Bakugou. Le baiser l'a choqué, il ne peut pas le nier. Et c'était un moment désagréable. Pas que Katsuki embrasse mal. Juste qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Si ça avait été Shoto il aurait été aux anges, sur un petit nuage et aurait été plus qu'heureux de participer à l'échange. Mais là non.

Et puis ce qu'à dit Kacchan interpelle vraiment Midoriya. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que quand il a ses chaleurs les autres métamorphes peuvent le ressentir ?! Jamais on ne lui avait dit cette information !

C'est totalement essoufflé et rempli de question qu'il s'arrête de courir. Sans le savoir il a couru vers chez Todoroki et le voilà maintenant devant chez lui. À cette heure-ci Shoto doit encore être en cours. Izuku a plusieurs options, mais il décide quand même d'attendre le garçon dont il est amoureux. Il se cache dans un coin discret pour se changer en chat, puis va se rouler en boule devant la porte de Shoto. Maintenant Izuku n'a plus qu'a espéré que Todoroki arrive vite.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello~

Plus les jours passent et moins je réalise que cette histoire marche. Alors elle n'a pas atteint les cent milliards de vue, mais… Plus de 320 en à peine une semaine, pour moi, c'est juste extraordinaire ! Merci beaucoup

Valkyrie du Nord : J'ai l'avantage de faire des chapitres assez courts, donc j'arrive à vite les écrire ^^ Effectivement Katsuki est bien un métamorphe, vous saurez de quel genre bientôt ^^ Ouiii il faut qu'il arrête d'être violent xD Mais ce n'est pas gagné xD

Lyra lupa : Merci~

Petite visiteuse : Nope Todoroki n'est pas un métamorphe ^^ Quant à la suite… C'est maintenant~ :)

* * *

Une journée pourrie. Voilà ce que Todoroki avait vécu depuis ce matin. Depuis qu'il était intervenu pour aider le fameux Deku, rien n'allait. Déjà il a arrêté de compter le nombre de personnes qui sont venu le voir pour lui parler de cette histoire. Certain pour le féliciter de son courage, comme s'il fallait être totalement suicidaire pour se mettre devant Katsuki. D'autre au contraire sont venu l'aborder pour le plaindre car les conséquences pourraient être très grave. Au final Shoto se pose juste une question : pourquoi les gens ont aussi peur de Bakugo ? Il est fort, ça Todoroki ne peut pas le nier. Mais il n'est ni invincible, ni invaincu et surtout il n'est pas si impressionnant que ça.

C'est donc pour tout ça que Todoroki à passer une mauvaise journée. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il pourrait aussi avouer que le chat qui n'est pas venu le voir la veille était en cause. Mais il n'est pas question pour lui d'avouer ce genre de chose. Pourtant il ne peut cacher sa joie à la vue de la petite boule de poil qui l'attend devant sa porte. Le chat va bien, il ne semble pas blessé en tout cas et surtout il est revenu. Jamais Shoto n'aurait cru s'attacher autant et aussi vite à un animal.

— Bonjour toi, heureux de te revoir.

Le chaton s'étire paresseusement avant de s'avancer d'un pas tranquille vers Shoto. L'animal a à peine le temps de miauler que l'autre garçon le porte déjà dans ses bras. Il lui caresse rapidement la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le ronronnement habituel du chaton, avant de rentrer enfin dans son appartement.

Izuku se sent euphorique depuis qu'il a senti l'arrivé de Shoto. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être là pourtant. Les paroles de Katsuki tournent toujours en boucle dans sa tête et ses chaleurs ne sont pas vraiment terminées donc ça peu être dangereux pour son secret. Mais il se sent tellement bien en présence de l'autre garçon, même s'il est obligé d'être sous sa forme animale pour être proche de lui, qu'il ne pense plus au reste. Il profite juste de l'instant présent. Celui où il est installé confortablement entre les bras et le torse de Shoto.

— Comme tu n'es pas venu hier, je m'étais dit que tu ne viendrais plus ici, tu sais…

Todoroki se sentait un peu bête de parler au chat, mais au fond de lui il savait que ce dernier pouvait le comprendre. C'était vraiment fou, il le sait et il ne serait pas capable de l'expliquer, mais pour lui le chaton le comprend. Il en est sûr.

De son côté Midoriya ne savait quoi penser de ce que l'autre garçon lui a dit. Se serait-il inquiété pour lui ? Ou même mieux : se serait-il attaché à lui ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'espère follement Izuku. Même si instinctivement il se sentit mal. Car Shoto s'est attaché à un simple chat, mais Izuku s'est attaché au garçon tout entier.

Midoriya fut coupé dans ses pensées par la sonnette de l'appartement de Shoto. Ce dernier sursauta et posa ensuite l'animal à côté de lui pour pouvoir aller ouvrir. Izuku profita de son apparence féline pour aller surveiller la personne qui vient d'arriver. C'est une fille et Izuku est sûr de déjà l'avoir vu. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes il s'en souvient : Momo Yaoyorozu. C'est une jolie fille et Izuku sait qu'elle est très populaire. Malheureusement il sait aussi que cette dernière s'intéresse de très près à Shoto. Instinctivement Izuku considère la nouvelle arrivante comme une rivale. Il était tranquillement en train de se faire bichonner par Todoroki et elle, elle a tout gâcher. Mais en vérité Midoriya est surtout jaloux de la jeune femme. Car cette dernière n'a pas peur d'avouer ce qu'elle ressent. Elle n'a pas peur de continuer à faire des efforts pour approcher Shoto jour après jour. Elle n'est pas retranchée dans ses peurs, en étant un inconnu total aux yeux de Todoroki. Et Izuku le sait : il y a peu de chance que sa situation change. Même si la scène de ce matin lui a redonné un peu d'espoir, il ne se fait pas d'illusion. Shoto ne le connaît pas et en dehors de sa forme féline il ne le connaîtra jamais…

— Momo ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

— Je n'ai pas pu assister au cours ce matin et j'avais espéré que tu puisses me donner les tiens pour que je rattrape mon retard.

— Oui bien sûr, mais ça aurait pu attendre demain, non ?

— Je n'aime pas avoir du retard trop longtemps. Oooh tu as un chat ? Je ne savais pas, il est trop mignon !

— Oui. Enfin, non… Il… C'est compliqué.

La jeune fille prit Izuku dans ses mains, mais ce dernier fit tout pour échapper à cette étreinte forcée. Shoto aurait bien voulu aider le petit chat, n'aimant pas le voir dans les bras d'une autre personne, mais il prit sur lui et partit chercher ses cours. Après tout, une fois qu'il lui aura donné Momo n'aura aucune raison de rester et il pourra profiter de sa soirée en présence de l'animal.

Vu qu'il avait quitté la pièce, Shoto ne se rendit donc pas compte qu'un certain malaise avait prit la place de l'ambiance chaleureuse du départ. Momo gardait son sourire aimable accroché au visage pour quand Shoto arrivera, mais les paroles qu'elle dit à l'animal étaient plus que tranchante.

— Je sais qui tu es et je me fiche de la raison de ta présence ici. Shoto est à moi. Il ne sera jamais à toi. Jamais. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire peureux qui se cache sous une autre apparence. Comment peux-tu même avoir l'espoir que Shoto se rendra compte de ton existence un jour ? Tsss… Pathétique !

Izuku était pétrifié à cause des paroles de Momo. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru aussi mauvaise. À l'académie de Yuei quand il l'avait croisé, il l'avait toujours trouvé gentille, aimable et prévenante. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle était toujours comme ça quand Shoto était dans les parages. Serait-elle vraiment si différente le reste du temps. Izuku commence en tout cas à le croire.

Suite à ses paroles blessantes, Momo avait relâché le petit chat. Ce dernier n'en mené pas large, se demandant même s'il ne devait pas partir tout de suite. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps, car Todoroki revenait justement avec ses cours.

— Tien, il y a tout ce que nous avons fait dans la matinée.

— Oooh merci Shoto, tu es le meilleur. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

— Ce n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça tu sais.

Après avoir encore échangé pendant quelques minutes avant que Momo ne se décide à partir. Todoroki en fut plus que soulagé, surtout qu'il avait perdu des yeux le petit chat depuis son retour. Il espérait vraiment que ce dernier ne soit pas parti. Il le trouva cependant roulé en boule sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'était pas un grand connaisseur en matière de chat, mais jamais il n'avait vu celui-ci dans un tel état. Comme s'il était déprimé et partit se cacher dans un coin. Directement il prit l'animal dans ses bras et quand ce dernier ne réagit pas il sut qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer entre le moment où il était parti chercher ses cours et celui-ci ? Est-ce que Momo aurait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu blesser le chat ? Il la voyait mal la jeune fille s'en prendre physiquement à l'animal. Alors pourquoi ce dernier était-il dans cet état ?

Shoto n'arrivant pas à comprendre, se mit à faire les cent pas. Mais évidemment cela ne l'aida pas du tout. Au bout d'un moment il se rendit quand même compte que le chaton s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il le caressa doucement et se fit la réflexion qu'il ferait bien d'aller dormir lui aussi. Et il fut heureux de pouvoir y aller avec le félin vu que ce dernier était déjà endormi. Il s'installa donc tranquillement dans son lit sur le dos et plaça le chat sur son ventre. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Todoroki pour s'endormir, bercé par les ronronnements du chat qui ont finalement repris.

Au milieu de la nuit, Izuku ce réveil en sursaut. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour se rappeler de ce qui sait passer et où il se trouve. Et si le fait d'avoir pu dormir avec Shoto le comble de joie, le fait d'avoir maintenant repris forme humain lui fait peur. Enfin forme humaine, c'est vite dit au vu de ses oreilles et de sa queue de chat toujours bien présente. Mais le pire reste le fait qu'il est terriblement excité.

— Satané chaleur…

Sa voix est à peine un murmure, mais ça plus son poids plus conséquent que celui de sa forme féline suffisent à réveiller Shoto. Izuku, dans sa forme hybride, nu et excité comme jamais, n'a aucune idée de la manière dont il doit réagir alors que son regard se perd dans celui de Todoroki.


	5. Chapitre 5

Hello~

Je profite du week end pour vous poster deux chapitres~

Petite visiteuse : Ahaha ^^ Effectivement ça sent le lemon, tu as raison~ Maintenant à voir comme ça va se passer pour Shoto et Izuku ^^

Lyra lupa : Aaah je suis gentille je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps au moins vous avez rapidement la réaction de Shoto~

Yuki : Merci~ ! Ouiii effectivement je voulais bien dire invincible xD Ça m'apprendra à écrire trop vite ^^ Merci~ Tu as raison : n'importe quelle personne le rejetterai, mais… Shoto est-il quelqu'un de normal~ ? ^^

Valkyrie du Nord : Ahahaha xD J'ai hâte de voir à la fin de ce chapitre si c'est parti en sucette de la même manière que ce à quoi tu t'attendais ^^

* * *

Shoto est encore en grande partie endormi quand il se réveille. Il avait soudainement senti un poids sur lui et cela l'avait forcé à ouvrir les yeux. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit. Et pas n'importe qui : le garçon qu'il avait aidé moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Mais ce dernier était… différent. En effet Todoroki n'avait aucune chance de rater les deux oreilles au-dessus de sa tête, ni la queue de chat qui foutait l'air derrière lui. Shoto essaye aussi au maximum de ne pas s'attarder sur la nudité de Deku, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Car lui est allongé et l'autre garçon est assit sur lui, ce qui veut dire qu'au niveau du regard de Shoto se trouve le sexe réveillé de Deku…

Comment en était-il arrivé à cette situation ? Il se souvenait d'être allé dormir, tranquillement après avoir tourné en rond dans son salon. Il savait aussi qu'il était heureux de pouvoir dormir avec le chat vu que la petite bête s'était endormie dans ses bras. Mais… Qu'est-ce que le garçon faisait chez lui ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer entre temps pour qu'il en arrive là ? Et d'ailleurs… Ou était le chaton ? Évidemment Todoroki se demande aussi en grande partie : pourquoi le garçon qui se trouve au-dessus de lui est dans un tel état d'excitation ET pourquoi il a des attributs chats ?!

Après plusieurs réflexions, pendant lesquelles Deku eut la gentillesse de ne pas faire un seul geste, Todoroki se mit d'accord sur une chose : ça ne peut pas être réel. C'est la première fois que Shoto s'attache autant à quelqu'un, alors il se demande si son subconscient aurait été jusqu'à le faire rêver du chat dans une version… humaine ? Cela pourrait être possible, bien que très flippant, mais après tout qui sait ce dont est capable le subconscient. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler. Mais pourquoi Deku ? Et pourquoi nu et exciter ? Pour sa première question Shoto se dit que vu qu'il a entendu parler du garçon toute la journée ça peux être logique. Mais pour sa deuxième interrogation il ne comprend pas du tout.

Depuis qu'il est enfant Shoto ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé aux autres. Après avoir été rejeté par plus d'une personne, il a décidé que rester seul serait moins douloureux. Et en grandissant cela n'a pas changé. Fille ou garçon : il ne sait jamais poser la question. Pour lui l'évidence était simple : il n'irait avec personne. Après tout si ça propre mère l'a rejeté et si ces amis sont restés à l'écart pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait vivre une histoire avec lui ? Mais au vu de tout ça il ne sait donc jamais demander s'il était plus intéressé par les femmes ou par les hommes. Les rares filles qu'il côtoie peuvent se conter sur le doigt d'une main : Momo, Kyoka et Mina. Les trois sont plutôt jolies, Shoto peut l'avouer, mais il ne leur a jamais vu quoi que ce soit de plus. Mais là, face au corps de Deku dans ses rêves il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le toucher. De le découvrir. De l'embrasser. Et s'il était vraiment honnête : d'aller encore plus loin que ça.

Et comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues par Deku, ce dernier se pencha en avant vers lui. Il est hésitant, ayant peur de commettre une erreur fatale, mais il a beaucoup trop envie de connaître le goût des lèvres de Shoto. Et c'est sûrement sa seule chance, alors il ne veut pas la laisser passer. Il se rapproche donc du visage de Shoto, attentif au moindre geste de fuite ou de refus. Mais rien n'arriva. Alors Izuku mis fin à l'espace entre leur deux bouches et il put enfin faire ce dont il rêve depuis des mois.

Todoroki est choqué du geste de Deku. Il ne sait pas comment il doit réagir. Doit-il repousser le jeune homme ? Ou au contraire l'attiré vers lui pour lui rendre son baiser ? Heureusement pour lui il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir car dès que la bouche d'Izuku entre en contact avec la sienne il prolonge l'échange. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ça serait aussi bon d'embrasser quelqu'un et d'être embrassé en retour. Avant qu'il n'est pu comprendre ce qu'il faisait, ses bras entour la taille gracile de Midoriya pour le rapprocher de lui. L'autre garçon est plus que ravie de ce geste, même si la couverture qui le sépare de Shoto commence à le gêner.

Izuku met donc fin au baiser pour se débarrasser de la couette. Une fois fait, il se pelotonne encore plus contre Shoto qui ne se plaint pas de sa décision. Bien au contraire ! Il est ravi d'avoir entièrement accès à ce corps qu'il a vraiment envie de découvrir. Il ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette envie subite, mais il ne compte pas commencer à chercher. Ils reprennent donc leur baiser, Izuku en profitant pour passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Todoroki et Shoto repartant à la découverte de ce corps désirable. Quand Shoto visite le dos de Midoriya et qu'il se met à descendre dangereusement vers la queue d'animale et le fessier du jeune homme, Izuku met fin au baiser. Pas pour râler contre les caresses du garçon qu'il aime, mais simplement pour profiter pleinement de celles-ci. Il cambre le dos au fur et à mesure de la descente des mains de Shoto et il envoie sa tête en arrière en gémissant quand enfin les doigts ont trouvé ce qu'ils veulent.

Todoroki n'y connaît rien en métamorphe, il ne sait même pas qu'il existe. C'est donc naturel pour lui de ne pas savoir que la queue de chat de Midoriya est une zone érogène chez lui. Alors quand Shoto se met à jouer un peu avec, il laisse échapper un râle de plaisir qui n'échappe pas à son tortionnaire. Ce dernier se met au contraire à insister encore plus au niveau de cette zone pour entendre à nouveau ce cri plein de plaisir qu'il a entendu sortir des lèvres de Deku.

Mais sa curiosité le pousse à continuer ses caresses, laissant quand même une main au niveau de la queue de chat. Mais l'autre descend plus bas, arrivant au niveau des fesses de Deku.

— Aaaah… To… Todoro… ki-kun… Aaaah !

Grisé par les gémissements, les soupirs et les cris de l'hybride, Shoto pousse plus loin ses envies de découverte. Il décide de s'asseoir, Izuku suivant instinctivement son mouvement, et Shoto pose ses lèvres contre le cou offert de Deku. Ce dernier est surpris mais plus qu'heureux de l'attention. Surtout que les doigts de Todoroki ne sont pas en rester, jouant timidement avec l'entré d'Izuku. Fatalement Izuku ne sait plus où donner de la tête : entre le doigt qui vient de rentrer en lui et qui fait de délicieux va et vient, la main qui ne joue plus avec ses attributs de chat mais qui caresse timidement son sexe et la langue de Shoto qui commence à découvrir le plaisir qu'elle peut donner à ses tétons… Jamais Izuku ne c'était sentit aussi bien et désiré !

— Sho… Shoto ! Je… Stoooop… Aaaaah ! Je ne veux pas… Aaah ! Venir main… Aaah… Maintenant… Aaaaaaah !

Entendre son prénom sortir comme un gémissement de la bouche de Deku manque de le faire perdre pied. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que le jeune homme à dis, avant de ralentir le rythme de ses caresses.

Jusqu'ici Shoto a agi à l'instinct. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec qui que se soit. Et d'un seul coup son manque de connaissances lui fit peur… Que devait-il faire ensuite ? Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il a arrêté totalement de bouger, fixant un point invisible. Mais Izuku, lui, l'a remarqué. Et il se doute aussi de ce qui pose problème à l'autre garçon. Et même si c'est la première fois qu'il va aussi loin avec quelqu'un, il prend les choses en main. Il ne perd pas de temps, décidant qu'après tout ça l'autre garçon ne va pas le repousser, il le déshabille. Il est plus qu'heureux de voir que Shoto a été plus que réceptif à ce qu'il a fait plus tôt.

Avant que Todoroki ne dise un mot, Izuku se penche au niveau de la verge fièrement dressé de Shoto et la lèche sur sa longueur. Il recommence plusieurs fois, emporté par les sons qu'il sorte de la gorge de Shoto.

— Aaaah ! Oh mon… Aaah ! Je…

Izuku s'arrête quelques secondes – beaucoup trop longues au goût de Shoto – pour pouvoir remonter au niveau du visage de Todoroki. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'une telle confiance, mais il se penche au niveau de l'oreille de Shoto et après l'avoir légèrement mordillé, il lui susurre quelques mots :

— Izuku Midoriya… S'il te plaît… Shoto… Dit mon nom…

Et avant que Shoto puisse analyser les paroles de Deku, la bouche de ce dernier est de retour autour de son érection. Il prend le haut de sa longueur dans sa bouche. Il remonte doucement avant de redescendre et d'en prendre un peu plus. Izuku remue un peu, essayant de trouver une position confortable pour continuer de donner du plaisir à Shoto tout en se préparant lui-même. Le sentant bouger, Todoroki se rate rien de la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux : Deku qui fait aller et venir ses doigts en lui tout en continuant de lui faire une fellation.

Midoriya est à bout, il ne tiendra pas plus longtemps et au vu des réactions de Shoto ce dernier doit être dans le même état. Il arrête donc ses caresses buccales et de se préparer. Shoto pousse un soupir de désespoir sentant cette bouche s'éloigner de lui, mais il n'a pas le temps de le faire savoir à Izuku que ce dernier se positionne au-dessus de lui. Délicatement Midoriya se laisser aller vers le bas pour pouvoir faire entrer le sexe de Shoto en lui. Dès qu'il est entièrement à l'intérieur, les deux garçons gémissent de concert.

Timidement, Izuku se met à onduler une fois qu'il s'est habitué à la présence de l'autre dans son corps. Les bras de Todoroki viennent à nouveau encercler la taille d'Izuku et ses hanches accompagnent les mouvements du plus petit. Shoto se perd totalement dans les sensations que lui procure le fait d'être dans Izuku.

— Aaaaah… Izu… ku… Izuku… Izuku ! Aaah…

Deku vient dans un râle de plaisir à l'entente de son prénom. C'est la première fois que Shoto le dit et sa manière de le prononcer était bien trop érotique pour qu'il ne perde pas pied. Il se doute que Todoroki ne va pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps, alors il accélère ses mouvements lascifs. Au moment où il voit que Shoto va rendre les armes à son tour, il l'embrasse avidement. Izuku le sait : jamais il n'y aura d'autre moment comme maintenant. Ce n'était qu'une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Alors il veut en profiter jusqu'au bout. Il avale donc le gémissement et le râle de plaisir que pousse Shoto au moment de la jouissance en l'embrassant. Il profite aussi du fait que l'autre garçon commence à se rendormir pour laisser ses mains voyager sur le corps qu'il a à peine pu découvrir.

Le baiser prend fin et Shoto se laisse retomber en arrière, attirant Izuku dans sa chute. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Todoroki pour sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Tandis qu'Izuku l'admire pendant son sommeil. Il fait doucement passer ses doigts sur sa joue. Jamais il n'oubliera cette nuit. Ce sera son trésor et son secret le plus précieux. Car il se doute que si Shoto a été aussi loin avec lui, plutôt que d'appeler la police car il avait trouvé un homme nu sur lui au réveil, c'est parce qu'il devait se croire dans un rêve. Mais ce n'est pas grave, cela lui va. Car il vient d'avoir plus que ce qu'il aurait pu avoir en temps normal.

Izuku se mit à bouger, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller l'autre garçon. Il finit rapidement le tour de ce qu'il devait faire avant de partir. Nettoyer Shoto pour qu'il ne découvre rien. Remettre les draps à leur place. Et partir. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire ça. À son réveil Shoto aurait peut-être tout oublié. Ou comme il le pensait, il mettrait ça sur le compte d'un rêve…


	6. Chapitre 6

Hello~

Ohlala je n'ai pas pu poster pendant plusieurs jours et là quand je reviens je suis presque à 700 vues ?! Merciiiiii~

Et merci aussi pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir~

 **Winnieli :** Merci~ Je suis heureuse de savoir que mon histoire plaît, c'est toujours une bonne nouvelle~ Et merci aussi pour ton compliment sur mon lemon~

 **Anonimiaouss :** Tu as de la chance ce chapitre commence justement avec un Kacchan assez… jaloux ! ^^ C'était logique vu la situation, mais je suis heureuse de voir qu'au moins une personne attendait ça~

 **AzeliaB :** Je ne sais pas quoi dire tant je suis ému par ton commentaire~ Si je le pouvais là je mettrais pleiiiin de cœur, mais… ça ne passe pas quand j'en mets… Mais je le fais en pensée~ Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je compte faire, j'avance un peu au feeling pour le coup, mais j'ai encore pas mal de chose a raconter~ Et ne t'en fait pas : je compte bien publier cette histoire du début à la fin~ Merci, merci, merci~ Mais ne t'en fait pas trop pour Midoriya, je suis une adoratrice des Happy End donc… Dit toi que tout finira bien~

* * *

Katsuki n'était même plus en colère. Au moment X, c'est bien pire que ça. La raison est on ne peut plus simple : Izuku et Shoto. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui lie les deux garçons, mais cette fois il en est sûr : leur odeur montre qu'il y a eu un rapprochement entre eux. Et pas un petit ! Quand Kacchan a vu arrivé Deku ce matin, il a voulu aller lui parler tout de suite. Mais il n'avait même pas fait un pas dans sa direction que son odorat se fixa sur une odeur en particulier. Celle du plaisir ! Et ça l'a mis en rage. Shoto n'était qu'un inconnu dans la vie d'Izuku, il en était sûr. Et pourtant Shoto était plus proche de l'autre garçon que lui. Comment les choses avait-il pu tourner aussi mal pour lui, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Le plus amusant dans cette histoire, c'est qu'Izuku ne sait pas qu'il est observé. Déjà par Kacchan qui essaye de comprendre à quel moment les événements avait pu autant déparer. Mais surtout par Todoroki. Ce dernier est incapable de détourner les yeux de Deku. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi son rêve – des plus réalistes ! – lui a montré le jeune homme. Est-ce que c'était vraiment juste parce qu'il l'avait aidé la veille ? C'était assez bizarre, car il a de nombreuses fois aidé Momo et jamais ces rêves ne lui avaient joué un tel tour avec la jeune femme.

Kacchan ne sait pas quoi faire. D'un côté il a envie d'aller voir Izuku et de tout faire pour avoir une chance avec lui. Mais d'un autre côté il a peur que cette confrontation face plus de mal que de bien. Car tout ce qu'il a fait ces derniers jours n'ont contribué qu'à deux choses : le faire paraître pour un salaud et transformer Todoroki en un héros. Et en parlant du manieur de glace, Katsuki remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : le fait que Shoto ne lâche pas du regard Izuku. Et plus surprenant encore : il a l'air gêné. Todoroki Shoto, le garçon qui montre le moins ses émotions de toute l'académie Yuei est… gêné ?! Là c'est trop pour Kacchan il ne peut plus supporter cette situation. C'est impossible. Il se dirige donc en de grande enjambé jusqu'à Deku.

Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Midoriya le regard comme on observe un animal sauvage qui peut nous tuer à chaque instant. N'en pouvant plus, et aussi parce que Shoto les observe toujours de loin, Kacchan sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Il prend Izuku dans ses bras, d'une manière plus douce que les dernières fois, et il l'embrasse. A pleine bouche. Là. Devant… Toute l'académie Yuei.

Shoto, qui ne perd rien du spectacle qu'offrent les deux garçons, sent son estomac se retourner. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cette vision lui donne envie de vomir. Il détourne les yeux, mais ne peut s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau dans leur direction. Depuis qu'il est arrivé à l'académie ce matin, il n'arrête pas de ce dire qu'il devrait aller parler à Deku. Il sait que son rêve ne veut rien dire, et qu'il ressemblera à un fou et à un pervers s'il en parlait à qui que se soit. Mais… Faire ce rêve lui a donné envie de connaître Izuku. Mais de voir le garçon dans les bras d'un autre lui donne envie de changer d'avis. Pourtant il veut juste connaître Deku, n'est-ce pas ?… Il ne pourrait pas vouloir plus de toute façon. Pas sans en savoir plus sur le garçon… Mais plus Shoto essaye de se convaincre, moins il se trouve convaincant.

Tout ne semble cependant pas contre Todoroki, car il finit par se rendre compte que le plus petit ne souhaite aucunement de ce baiser. Au contraire même, au vu du fait qu'il essaye de s'échapper de la poigne de Bakugo. Shoto c'est donc ce qu'il doit faire : aider Izuku. Il n'a aucun doute sur le fait que ce soit la chose à faire, car il veut vraiment aider Midoriya. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmure aussi qu'il souhaite surtout voir les deux garçons s'éloigner car les voir proche le rend malade. Mais il préfère ne pas se concentrer sur cette pensée des plus étranges pour le moment.

Izuku et Kacchan n'ont pas remarqué qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention de tout le monde dans la cours. Ils sont dans leur monde. Pour Izuku c'est un monde de cauchemar : il n'a aucune idée de comment faire comprendre à Kacchan une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il ne veut pas être aussi proche de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le dire à son ami d'enfance, il est tiré en arrière puis retenu dans une étreinte. Il relève doucement les yeux ne s'attendant pas à tomber sur Shoto. Ce dernier s'est rapproché sans être remarqué par quiconque et en a profité pour attiré Izuku dans ses bras. Cela fut trop rapide pour que Katsuki puisse réagir avant. Et heureusement pour Izuku qui se serait trouvé dans une posture délicate sinon.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— O… Oui…

Le ton de Todoroki est bien plus assuré que celui de Midoriya qui est encore choqué de ce trouvé entre les bras du garçon qu'il aime. Shoto apaisera doucement le plus petit qui ne sait même pas rendu compte qu'il tremblait. Et tout en observant méchamment Kacchan ira jusqu'à caresser doucement le dessus de la tête d'Izuku, exactement comme il l'aurait fait avec un chat. Et pas n'importe quel félin : celui qui a pris une place importante dans sa vie.

— TODOROKI ! Je t'interdis de t'immiscer entre Deku et moi !

— Tu pourrais au moins lui demander son avis, non ? Plutôt que de faire comme s'il n'était qu'un objet !

— Espèce de…

Shoto n'écoutait déjà plus Katsuki sentant le corps entre ses bras prit de tremblement plus violent. Il resserra son étreinte pour montrer au plus petit qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Le tout sans cesser ses caresses apaisantes au niveau de son dos et de sa tête. Izuku finis par s'agripper à la chemise de Shoto de peur que ce dernier arrête son attention à son égard. Et aussi parce que cela lui permet de plonger son visage contre le torse de Shoto et donc de cacher le fait qu'il est les larmes aux yeux.

— Franchement tu te crois où là Todoroki ?!

— Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ? Le forcer continuellement ? Demande-lui son avis avant de faire ce genre de chose !

— Ça ne te regarde pas !

— Si ça me regarde maintenant !

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?!

— Car je refuse de laisser un idiot tel que toi blesser les autres !

Shoto n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait une telle conviction, mais pour le moment cela lui allait. Même s'il savait que si Katsuki avait agressé quelqu'un d'autre il n'aurait sûrement pas réagit. Seul Deku a réussi l'exploit de le sortir de sa bulle et il compte bien découvrir comment et pourquoi.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Todoroki !

— Ah non ? Tu vas donc me dire que tu ne l'as pas forcé ? Qu'il était totalement consentant pour ce baiser ? Qu'il n'est pas en train de trembler de peur dans mes bras à cause de toi ?! Tu vas donc me dire que tu lui as laissé le choix ?!

— …

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu ferais bien de partir Katsuki, sinon qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver…

— Tu viens de me menacer ?!

— Oui.

Kacchan ne s'attendait clairement pas à une telle fougue et une telle assurance de la part de Todoroki. Mais quand il regarda vers Izuku et qu'il se rendit compte que Shoto disait la vérité, alors il décida de partir. Cette fois il a vraiment merdé. Sa jalousie lui a embrumé l'esprit au point de lui faire perdre totalement Deku… Et au fond de lui, Bakugo a peur que cette fois ce soit sans aucun retour possible…

Malgré le départ de Kacchan, le plus petit reste toujours accroché à Shoto comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'est pour cette raison que Shoto le tire un peu à l'écart des autres élèves tout en continuant de le rassurer. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire, alors il laisse faire son instinct. Il lui dit des mots gentils et rassurants à l'oreille tout en reprenant ces douces caresses dans le dos de Deku.

Izuku finit par se calmer au bout de longues secondes. Mais il ne quitta pas l'étreinte de Shoto pour autant. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Et après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, il pensait bien ne plus jamais avoir cette chance. Alors il en profite au maximum. Et quand Shoto prend la parole, il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

— Et donc...

— Izuku Midoriya. Merci beaucoup… de m'avoir aidé… Deux fois.

Izuku Midoriya… Il s'agit vraiment de son nom et Shoto en est plus que surprit. Comment a-t-il pu le savoir dans son rêve alors que le jeune homme et lui n'avait eu aucun contact avant ? Du moins, aucun qui demander à être présenté. Or il l'avait su cette nuit. Il mit rapidement cette pensée de côté ce disant qu'il avait dû l'entendre au détour d'un couloir tout simplement.

De l'autre côté de la cours, loin des deux garçons, une jeune fille n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle vient de voir. Shoto Todoroki qui vient en aide à ce garçon invisible, inutile et sans importance ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Shoto peut trouver à cet idiot ? Alors qu'elle, Momo, avait tout pour lui plaire ? Elle ne sait pas encore comment, mais elle compte bien retourner la situation à son avantage. Jamais elle ne laissera SON Shoto à un raté comme Izuku Midoriya. Jamais !


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello~

Je vous remercie dans chaque chapitre, ça peut sembler chiant pour vous, mais moi je n'en reviens pas de la vitesse à laquelle les vues augmentent ! Alors encore une fois : merci~ !

 **Petite visiteuse :** Merci~ Ouiii Shoto et Izuku sont troooop cute~

 **Lyra lupa :** Merci~ !

 **Valkyrie du Nord :** Les choses sérieuses vont commencer effectivement, Momo l'a bien fait comprendre~ Mais… Pas dans ce chapitre là, dans le prochain~ J'espère que tu apprécieras quand même ce chapitre-ci~

* * *

Izuku et Shoto étaient restés ensemble pendant un long moment. La matinée était d'ailleurs finie quand ils durent retourner en classe. Pour Izuku c'était inimaginable d'avoir pu passer autant de temps avec Todoroki. Un véritable rêve éveillé. Et en parlant de rêve, il n'avait pas manqué les nombreux regards qu'avait eus Shoto à son égard. Mais il avait trouvé judicieux de faire comme si de rien n'était. Pour ne pas gâcher le peu qu'il avait avec l'autre garçon.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers sa salle de classe, Izuku est intrigué par le fait de voir Kacchan seul dans une pièce. Il a toujours en tête ce qui s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt, alors il décide de se la jouer discret. Mais il est curieux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune homme reste seul – et dans le silence ! -. Rapidement il se rend compte que le garçon ne fait pas rien. Il a entre les mains un cahier, d'apparence banale, mais qu'Izuku reconnaîtrait entre milles. C'était à lui ! C'est l'un des cahiers dans lequel il marque tout ce qui lui passe par l'esprit. Mais plus encore, celui-là c'est un cahier dans lequel il n'a parlé que de deux choses : Katsuki et Shoto.

Cela peut sembler bizarre de prime abord. C'est le premier cahier qu'il a commencé quand il était enfant. Il s'amusait à faire des sorties, qu'il appeler alors ses aventures, et il notait tout ce qui était intéressant à ses yeux. Et à l'époque, Kacchan rentrait dans cette catégorie. Car il était fort, toujours bien entouré, un véritable petit chef et qui ne se laissé jamais abattre. Izuku l'admirait pour toutes ces qualités. C'est pour cela que la distance que Bakugo a créée entre eux en grandissant a été si dure à avaler.

Dès lors, il a laissé ce cahier de côté. Il en prit un deuxième et a recommencé le même genre de travail, mais sans plus jamais mentionner Kacchan. Il a maintenant presqu'une quinzaine de livres, mais ce premier volume reste spécial à ses yeux. Car même s'il ne voulait plus parler de Bakugo, il avait trouvé un autre modèle. Enfin, au début ce n'était que ça. Maintenant… Maintenant c'était bien plus : il était tombé amoureux de ce garçon. Il y avait donc des pages et des pages couvertes de l'écriture d'Izuku et parlant uniquement de Shoto.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Deku se décida de sortir de sa cachette. Kacchan ne semblait toujours pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Fixant simplement le carnet de notes d'un regard vide. Quand Izuku se força à montrer sa présence via un raclement de gorge, Bakugo manqua de tomber de la table où il était assis.

— De… Deku ?!

— Hey…

Midoriya n'était aucunement rassuré. Dieu sait ce que le garçon colérique pouvait essayer à nouveau pour l'avoir. Mais étrangement il était serein. Il avait confiance en Katsuki. Izuku ne sait pas du tout d'où lui vient cette confiance, mais il décide de suivre son instinct. Il va donc s'installer juste à côté de Bakugo sur la table.

— C'est… mon carnet, non ?

— Hein ? Oh ! Ouais…

— Il me semblait qu'il était dans mon casier…

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un constat. Midoriya ne voulait pas braquer Katsuki, juste comprendre pourquoi il semblait aussi mal. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Certes il l'avait repoussé, mais c'était normal non ? Il ne voulait pas tout ce que l'autre garçon lui a fait, donc il n'a pas à s'en vouloir.

— Je te l'ai pris toute à l'heure. J'avais besoin de comprendre quelque chose.

— Et… Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

— Tu es amoureux de ce type…

Izuku ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus surprenant dans cette histoire. Que Katsuki et lui arrivent à parler normalement, sans aucun cri de la part de l'explosif ? Ou alors cet air sombre et triste que Bakugo arborait en disant une vérité qu'Izuku ne pouvait nier ?

— Oui, c'est vrai.

— J'ai merdé sur toute la ligne, hein ?…

— Quand on était plus jeune, tu étais mon modèle Kacchan. J'espéré pouvoir être aussi fort que toi. Réussir à être autant admiré. Avoir autant d'amis. Être… toi, tout simplement.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne pourrais pas plus l'expliquer que ça. C'était juste ça : tu étais tout ce que je voulais être.

— Et puis je suis devenu un abruti total doublé d'un connard…

— Non !

— Pourtant c'est le cas. Ce qu'à dit Todoroki tout à l'heure est vrai aussi, je n'aurais jamais du te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Mais…

— Mais… ?

— Quand j'ai senti ton odeur, ça m'a rendu fou ! Tu puais le plaisir et le désir Deku ! Et ça j'étais en rogne car ce n'était pas grâce à moi, mais grâce à cet idiot…

Izuku ne savait pas quoi dire face à ça. Une telle révélation venant de Bakugo était plus que surprenant. Même s'il ce doutait des sentiments de son ami d'enfance, mais il ne l'aurait pas cru capable de le lui dire sans gêne.

— Kacchan…

— Je sais qu'il n'y aura rien. Ahah… C'était tellement stupide de ma part de croire que je pourrais intéresser un gars comme toi…

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Tu ne t'en rends pas compte Deku, mais t'es loin d'être le nul de service que tu crois être. Tu as une volonté et une envie de te surpasser tellement impressionnante que tu finiras sûrement par me surpasser. Tu es aussi plus fort que tu en as l'air, il faut juste que tu apprennes à le comprendre et à te faire confiance.

Cette fois Midoriya était totalement bouche bée. Était-ce vraiment Katsuki Bakugo qui était là avec lui ?! Était-ce vraiment lui qui venait de lui faire tous ces compliments ?! Et surtout… Était-ce vraiment lui qui lui souriait aussi gentiment ?!

— Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas le Kacchan que je connais.

— Idiot ! Voilà, ça m'apprendra à être gentil pour une fois !

— Je plaisante Kacchan. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu viens de me dire ! Tu n'imagines pas combien ça me touche !

Mais Katsuki le savait. Il est simple de comprendre les émotions de Deku, surtout quand il est heureux. Il a toujours un sourire qui lui arrive jusqu'aux yeux et qui font briller ses derniers. Kacchan est obligé de se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas embrasser Izuku sous le coup de l'émotion. Après la connerie qu'il avait faite dans la cours il pensait que ce serait totalement fini. Qu'Izuku allait le fuir comme la peste et qu'il avait donc tout gâché. Et à la place, ils étaient là, tranquillement assit en train de discuter comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé. Et Dieu sait que ça avait manqué à Kacchan. Alors il va faire des efforts. Pas pour prouver à Midoriya qu'il est la personne avec qui il devrait être. Car après tout ce que Bakugo a pu lire du carnet de Deku il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance contre Shoto. Mais il va tout faire pour réparer cette amitié qu'il a brisé il y a longtemps.

— Kacchan ?…

Mais cela risque d'être plus dur que prévue. Car Izuku n'a aucune idée d'à quel point il est désirable aux yeux de Katsuki. Surtout quand, comme là, il penche la tête légèrement sur le côté pour essayer de comprendre ce qui arrive à son ami d'enfance.

— Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait Izuku… Vraiment désolé… J'ai merdé, à fond même.

— Pas besoin de t'excuser. Enfin… C'est vrai que j'ai eu vachement peur à chaque fois, mais… Je ne t'en veux pas Kacchan.

— Tu es beaucoup trop gentil Deku…

— On me le dit souvent…

— Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Deku ?

— Hein ?

— Par rapport à Todoroki ?

— Oh… Eh bien… Rien en fait, car… Enfin… Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous… Hier encore il ne savait même pas mon nom… Alors…

— Tu te fous de mois ? Ça fait je ne sais pas combien de jours que vous portez l'odeur de l'autre !

— Ah oui ça… En fait… C'est parce que… Comment dire… Il y a quelques semaines je me suis transformé en chat et tu me connais alors… Je me suis attiré des ennuis. C'est Shoto qui m'a aidé et depuis… il pense que je ne suis qu'un chat errant qui s'est prit d'affection pour lui…

Katsuki n'a aucune raison de douter d'Izuku quand il dit qu'il s'est attiré des ennuis. Après tout il connaît assez bien le jeune garçon pour savoir que c'est sa spécialité. Mais pour le reste il n'en revient pas. Il a été jaloux de Todoroki… Pour rien ?! Ce dernier ne sait même pas qu'Izuku est un métamorphe ? Ni qu'il passe de longues heures ensemble ? Une question intriguait quand même Bakugo.

— Attend Deku… S'il ne sait pas que tu es le chat, comment se fait-il que votre odeur, ce matin, montrait que vous l'aviez fait ?!

— À cause d'un… concours de circonstances ?

— Mais encore… ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie d'entendre tout ça Kacchan…

— Deku… Parle !

— Mes chaleurs n'étaient pas… terminées… Mais je suis quand même allé chez Shoto hier. Et je suis aussi resté plus longtemps, au point de… dormir sur lui ? Bref, quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans ma forme hybride et… Enfin cela a réveillé Shoto… Et de fil en aiguille on a… Enfin tu vois quoi… Mais… Mais il doit penser que c'était un rêve je pense… Sinon il ne m'aurait sûrement jamais pris dans ses bras aujourd'hui… Il ne m'aurait sûrement pas adressé la parole non plus d'ailleurs… Ni aidé…

Katsuki n'aimait pas savoir qu'Izuku et Todoroki l'avaient fait. Mais plus que ça il détestait voir la mine défaite de Deku. Il ne supportait pas que ce dernier soit triste.

— Je vais t'aider.

— Hein ?!

— Tu n'es pas sourd Deku. Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'aider à sortir avec Todoroki.

— Quoiiiii ?!

— Je veux me racheter auprès de toi. Et si je ne peux pas être avec toi, alors je veux au moins qu'on soit ami. Et les amis c'est là pour s'entraider, non ?

— Euh… Oui… Mais…

— Pas de « mais » ! C'est décidé : je vais t'aider à sortir avec le glaçon !

— Kacchan… Évite les surnoms comme ça, s'il te plaît…

Mais peu importe ce qu'avait à dire Izuku, Kacchan ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre, mais Todoroki et Deku finiraient ensemble. Et si vraiment cet abruti de glaçon blessait son Deku il allait en entendre parler ! Car le fait que Katsuki ait pris conscience que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait laisser Midoriya être triste !


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello~

Je suis à la limite des 1 000 vues avec cette histoire, c'est juste dingue~ ! Merci~ !

 **Valkyrie du Nord :** Ehh oui Kacchan sait prendre de bonne décision quand il faut~ Comme quoi, tout est possible ^^

 **Winnieli :** Oooh fan de Kacchan donc ^^ Je peux te comprendre, même si mon chouchou c'est Shoto~ Ahaha je peux comprendre, mais ne t'en fait pas je ferais aussi des histoires sur Katsuki x Izuku ^^ Pour le plan de Momo tu vas en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre ^^ Mais rien n'est fini, elle a encore sont mot à dire dans la suite~ Et merci, vraiment~ Peu importe ce que tu me dis dans tes reviews (enfin tant que ça reste gentil ou construction bien sûr~) je suis super heureuse~ Alors merci à toi, et tous les autres, pour lire mon histoire~

 **Lyra lupa :** Ouiii c'est trop cute d'imaginer un Kacchan gentil je trouve~ ^^ Ça a été difficile pour lui d'accepté la situation, j'en reparlerai plus tard d'ailleurs de ça, mais c'était ça ou alors il perdait définitivement Izuku… Le choix a donc été vite fait. Après comme tu le dis, même s'il s'est calmé avec Midoriya, il y a peu de chance qu'il reste un ange en présence de Shoto xD

 **Petite visiteuse :** Eeeh oui retournement de situation~ Il en faut parfois ^^ Il y aura toujours un happy end à la fin avec moi~ J'adore être sadique avec mes personnages durant l'histoire, mais uniquement car à la fin je sais qu'ils seront heureux : donc happy end obligatoire dans toutes mes histoires~

* * *

Momo était sur les nerfs. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle observait Izuku et Shoto qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Au début ils ne faisaient que parler au détour d'un couloir. Puis ils se sont mis à manger ensemble le midi. Et maintenant ils faisaient une partie de la route jusqu'à chez eux ensemble. Izuku arrivait à faire rire Shoto et en plus de ça elle savait que le plus petit aller encore passer ses soirées chez Todoroki sous sa forme féline. C'était impossible pour elle que ça continue. Malheureusement maintenant, elle avait un autre problème a géré et donc elle devait être prudente. Car elle avait bien remarqué que Katsuki Bakugo était lui aussi plus proche de Midoriya. Pour elle une question subsistait : qu'est-ce que ce type aux cheveux vert avait fait pour que les deux garçons les plus populaires de l'académie Yuei – dont son Shoto – lui tournent autour ?! Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse logique. Après tout Izuku était faible, invisible la plupart du temps, maladroit et plutôt banal physiquement. Alors… Pourquoi ?!

La réponse était simple, mais elle lui échappait. Pourtant si elle avait posé sa question à Katsuki et/ou à Shoto ils lui auraient répondu la même chose : Deku est adorable, tant qu'on a envie de le protéger. Il est foncièrement gentil en plus de ça. Et il fait toujours de son mieux, sans jamais baisser les bras. Il n'en faut pas plus pour réussir à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un au final. Shoto aurait aussi pu rajouter le fait que Midoriya l'intriguait. Car même s'il n'en montrait rien, il avait toujours son rêve en tête et cela le perturbait. Pas parce que ça le déranger, mais parce que justement, plus le temps passait, plus il se dit que ça pourrait être plus qu'un rêve. Pas qu'Izuku et lui ait pu vraiment le faire à ce moment là – enfin pour Shoto c'est impossible car ce n'était qu'un rêve – mais parce qu'il se dit que ça ne le dérangerait que cela arrive.

Mais bon, la réponse la plus simple est souvent la plus dure à trouver. Que ce soit pour Momo, ou pour le principal intéressé qui ne comprend pas, lui non plus, l'intérêt des deux autres garçons à son égard. Mais Izuku ne va pas s'en plaindre. En effet, il est heureux que son amitié avec Kacchan ait pu recommencer. Et surtout il est euphorique à l'idée de passer de plus en plus de temps avec Todoroki. Il y a quelques mois il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer lui parler, même juste pour lui dire bonjour, mais maintenant il passait une bonne partie de leur journée ensemble : un véritable rêve éveillé. Mais au bout d'un moment le rêve prend fin…

Ce jour-là, Momo avait décidé de passer à l'action. Elle ne savait pas totalement comment, mais elle allait mettre un arrêt définitif dans la relation naissante de l'homme de ses rêves et d'Izuku. Et pour cela il fallait qu'elle se la joue très stratégique. Car un seul faux pas pouvait être dangereux. Mais elle avait confiance en elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle proposa a Shoto d'étudier leur prochain examen ensemble chez lui. Le lieu était important, car elle voulait absolument qu'Izuku assiste impuissant à son rapprochement avec Todoroki.

Et quand elle arriva chez Shoto elle fut plus que ravie de voir que le petit chat était déjà présent. Elle rayonnait de joie en voyant que le chaton la considéra comme un ennemi dès qu'elle entra dans l'appartement. Il savait qu'elle était prête à tout pour avoir Shoto et elle comptait bien le lui prouver encore plus ce soir.

— Tu peux t'installer ici Momo. Je vais nous apporter quelque chose à boire.

Profitant des quelques minutes avant le retour de Shoto, Momo se tourna vers le chat qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

— Pauvre petit chat qui ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'observer ! Shoto sait peut-être qui tu es maintenant, mais crois-tu vraiment que tu l'intéresseras un jour ? Toi le minable de service ? Ne me fait pas rire et disparaît de sa vie ! Shoto se portera bien mieux une fois que tu ne seras plus là ! Car qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'il s'est attaché à toi ? Sous ta forme humaine tu es juste une source de distraction et sous ta forme féline tu n'es qu'un poids pour lui ! Il est bien trop gentil pour te mettre dehors alors il est obligé de te supporter ! Tu devrais essayer de disparaître de sa vie pendant un moment, tu verrais qu'il ne se rendrait même pas compte de ta disparition !

Izuku sait que si Momo lui dit toutes ces horreurs c'est uniquement pour le voir partir loin de chez Todoroki. Et il sait aussi que Shoto n'est pas comme elle le décrit. Ou plutôt : si, elle l'a bien décrit, Shoto est gentil. Mais il n'aime pas l'idée d'être un poids pour l'autre garçon. Alors instinctivement Midoriya se demande si c'est vraiment ce que l'autre pense… Est-ce que, s'il disparaissait du jour au lendemain, Shoto s'en porterait mieux ? Izuku n'a pas l'impression de le déranger tant que ça, Todoroki étant toujours très prévenant avec lui quand il est sous sa forme féline. Mais… Et si c'était parce qu'il était effectivement trop gentil pour le mettre dehors ? Cette pensée glaça le sang d'Izuku. Le fait d'être une distraction, un poids ou juste une passade pour l'autre garçon lui retourna l'estomac. S'il avait été un homme plutôt qu'à chat à l'instant, nul doute qu'il aurait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il aime beaucoup trop Shoto pour entendre ce genre de chose.

De son côté Momo était fière d'elle. Le chat l'avait écouté précautionneusement et elle avait senti que ses paroles avaient fait mouche. Pour un humain normal, il n'y aurait eu aucun changement avec le chaton. Mais pour une métamorphe c'était différent. Son odorat de tigre était particulièrement performant. Et chaque émotion a sa propre odeur. Alors elle peut certifier le fait que le chat est triste, malheureux et blessé. Pile ce qu'elle voulait. C'est pour cette raison que quand Shoto revient elle a un grand sourire sur le visage.

Todoroki se lasse vite de sa soirée révision. Il avait mal dormi la nuit dernière alors tout ce qu'il avait voulu pour sa soirée c'était d'aller dormir au plus vite. Avec son petit félin si possible. Mais à la place Momo l'avait presque supplié de réviser avec elle, alors il avait accepté. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment sur ses cours. Déjà parce que Momo n'arrêtait pas de l'interrompre, posant toutes sortes de questions. Au vu de ses résultats scolaires, Shoto était sûr que Momo en faisait trop. Mais autre chose dérangeait Todoroki : le chaton semblait triste. Il n'est pas devenu un expert en chat en quelques semaines, mais il le remarque dans la façon d'être de l'animal. Il reste roulé en boule, dans un coin comme s'il dormait. Sauf qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts et qu'il regardait dans sa direction. Dans un sens sa réaction lui fit penser à celle qu'il avait eue lors de la dernière visite de Momo. Une pensée lui vint alors : et si la jeune fille avait fait quelque chose à son chat ? Il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner ! Cela ne ressemblerait pas à la Momo qu'il côtoie depuis plusieurs années, mais… comment expliquer alors que l'animal ne soit dans cet état que quand la jeune fille est présente ?

— Dit moi Momo…

— Oui Shoto ?

— Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose à mon chat ?

— Hein ?! Euh… Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?

— Hmm… Pour rien, c'est juste une question que je viens de me poser.

— Ahaha ! Shoto tu es trop drôle. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait quoique se soit à ton chat ? Ce n'est qu'un petit animal après tout.

Momo avait eu chaud et elle le savait. Heureusement pour elle, elle a su se rattraper de justesse et Shoto ne trouva rien à redire à son argument. Après tout c'est vrai : pourquoi Momo ferait du mal au petit chat ? Ça n'aurait pas vraiment d'intérêt. Mais du côté d'Izuku, la pilule avait du mal à passer. Car Momo avait dit vrai, là il n'était « qu'un petit animal ». Juste ça. Ce n'est pas de lui dont Shoto est attaché, mais uniquement de sa forme féline. En levant les soupçons qui pesaient sur elle, Momo avait réussit à blesser à nouveau Midoriya.

— Bon… Je suis désolé de devoir te mettre dehors Momo, mais j'ai besoin de repos.

— Pas de souci Shoto. Je suis déjà heureuse d'avoir pu passer la soirée rien qu'avec toi et en plus tu m'as bien aidé dans mes révisions ! Merci !

— Eh bien… de rien alors.

Plutôt que de lui faire la bise, comme d'habitude, Momo tenta sa chance et embrassa chastement Shoto. Ce dernier, trop surprit par son geste, ne la repoussa pas. Il ne prolonge pas le baiser, mais rien que le fait de l'accepter suffit à donner envie à Izuku de fuir à toutes jambes. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait, profitant de la porte qui était ouverte pour permettre à Momo de partir, pour courir le plus loin d'ici que possible.


	9. Chapitre 9

Hey~ ! ^^

L'inspiration (et le temps surtout) était au rendez-vous, alors voici déjà la suite~

 **Valkyrie du Nord :** Ahaha XD De base dans l'anime je ne la trouve pas si horrible Momo pour ma part. Mais… Elle est trop souvent mise en couple avec Shoto dans les fan art, alors j'ai décidé de remédier à ça à ma façon : en étant sadique avec elle xD

 **Lyra lupa :** Ahaha tant de cruauté envers Momo xD Mais en même temps… elle le mérite tellement ! Quand a savoir si cela va créer un rapprochement entre Deku et Kacchan… Mystère ? ^^

 **AzeliaB :** Aaah je connais ça, les jours s'enchaînent trooooop vite pour moi aussi xD Le but était bel et bien de vous surprendre avec le changement de caractère de Kacchan et je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi~ Surtout qu'il n'y a qu'avec Izuku qu'il est moi explosif ^^ Quoi que… Peut-être qu'il y a un autre personnage qui a le droit à ce traitement de faveur, qui sait~ Ehehe que veux-tu, Shoto est plus pervers que ce que l'on peut penser au premier abord xD Je fais de mon mieux pour garder une certaine base dans l'anime, tout en modifiant les détails dont j'ai besoin ^^ Aaah Shoto va finir par s'en rendre compte qu'Izuku = son petit chat trop cute. Mais… reste à savoir quand et comment ^^

 **Winnieli :** Ahaha tout le monde est contre ce bisou je pense xD Moi-même je ne suis pas d'accord XD Merci~

 **Petite visiteuse :** Aaah… Désolé ? Je veux dire, tu la détesté déjà avant Momo ? Si oui, je ne m'excuse pas xD Si tu l'aimais bien par contre, sorry~ Eh puis attend, on ne frappe pas une femme enfin ! ^^ Je te laisse découvrir comment il réagisse tous~

* * *

Momo profite de cet échange avec Shoto sans aucune honte. Tout ce qu'elle retient c'est que Shoto ne la repousse pas. Elle se dit donc qu'elle a plus de chance avec lui qu'elle ne le pensait au départ. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Todoroki est juste beaucoup trop surpris au début pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner, Momo met fin au baiser. Elle a un sourire éblouissant, qui se fane vite quand elle voit le regard de Todoroki.

— Shoto… ?

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

— Eh bien… Parce que je t'aime. Je pensais que c'était logique. Et vu que tu ne m'as pas repoussé, c'est…

— Non. Tu m'as pris par surprise, c'est tout.

— Mais…

— Sort d'ici Momo.

— Shoto…

— Rentre chez toi !

Étonné par cet excès de colère de la part du garçon, Momo s'éloigne de chez lui. Jamais elle n'avait vu Todoroki aussi énervé. Pas même quand il s'était pris la tête avec Katsuki quelques jours auparavant. Elle n'a pourtant pas fait quelque chose d'horrible selon elle. Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Son premier pour elle certes, mais ça il ne le sait pas.

Shoto, lui, n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi Momo avait-elle fait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi cela lui avait semblé si étrange d'embrasser la jeune fille ? Comme si cela ne devait pas arriver. C'était une sensation totalement différente de ce qu'il avait ressentit dans ses rêves avec Midoriya. Alors bien sûr ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais les faits étaient quand même là.

En retournant dans la pièce principale, Todoroki fut surprit que le chaton ne soit plus à sa place. Il regarda dans les autres pièces et appela le chaton, mais rien n'y faisait : il n'était nul part. Il était pourtant encore là avant que Momo ne reparte. Puis soudain il comprit. Il avait ouvert la porte et cette dernière était restée ouverte le temps du baiser. Donc il y avait eu suffisamment de temps pour que le chat parte. Un sentiment de peur immense lui broya l'estomac. Il prit rapidement une veste et se mit à courir dehors. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait retrouver le chat. Mais il savait qu'il devait y arriver. Car au fond de lui il avait compris que s'il ne le retrouvait pas maintenant, il le perdrait totalement. D'où lui venait ce sentiment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était très clair dans son esprit.

Il se mit donc à courir dans tout son quartier sans réussir à mettre la main sur le félin. Ce dernier s'était juste volatilisé. Soudain, en passant devant un parc qui était à peine éclairé par le clair de lune, il entendit des pleurs. En temps normal il aurait juste continué son chemin. Mais là quelque chose lui dit d'aller voir ce qui se passer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Izuku. Le garçon n'habite pourtant pas dans le même quartier que lui. Alors pourquoi était-il là, tout seul dans la nuit et dans un parc, en train de pleurer ? Sans plus se poser de question, Todoroki s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

— Izuku… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi es-tu ici en pleine nuit ?

— …

— Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas encore beaucoup, mais… Enfin, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Shoto n'avait jamais été aussi peu sûr de lui qu'en cet instant. Voir le plus petit pleurer et trembler dans ses bras lui donner envie de frapper quelque chose. Izuku était beaucoup trop gentil et adorable pour se retrouver dans cet état.

Todoroki est loin d'être le plus doué pour réconforter les gens. Il a passé tellement de temps seul, qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment réagir au moment présent. Il voudrait bien faire parler Midoriya, car s'il le faisait il irait peut-être déjà un peu mieux. Et peut-être même que Shoto pourrait l'aider avec son problème. D'un coup, une idée lui vient en tête.

— Est-ce que cela concerne Bakugo ? Il m'a semblé voir que vous vous étiez rapproché ces derniers jours, mais vu son comportement avant… Enfin… Tu vois…

— Ce… Ce n'est pas… lui…

Dans un sens Shoto fut rassuré d'apprendre ça. Car même s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre la relation qui lié les deux garçons, il avait bien vu qu'Izuku était plus qu'heureux de cette amitié. Alors de savoir que l'autre explosif n'est pas encore tout foutu en l'air l'a rassuré.

Évidemment, Todoroki était à mille lieux de savoir que le problème ne venait pas une tierce personne. Izuku n'avait pas supporté de voir les voir, Momo et lui, s'embrasser. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur, encore plus que les paroles dites par la jeune fille un peu plus tôt. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à l'autre garçon. Sinon ça reviendrait à lui dire qu'il est un métamorphe. En plus de mettre la survie de sa race en danger, il ferait sûrement fuir Todoroki. Surtout que… La jeune fille lui avait bien dit : il n'était qu'un poids pour Shoto. Alors même si cela le dévastait encore plus, Izuku sut qu'il ne pourrait plus retourner chez Todoroki. Cela lui ferait trop de mal de le savoir avec Momo pendant que lui n'était rien d'autre qu'un animal de compagnie. Et en plus il ne peut supporter l'idée d'être un poids pour Shoto.

Deku ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que fait Shoto ici. Après tout quand il est partit quelques minutes plus tôt, il était en… bonne compagnie. Or le voilà avec lui, dans ce parc désert et plongé dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Pourquoi ? La seule réponse qui vient à l'esprit d'Izuku c'est que Shoto a dû raccompagner la jeune fille chez elle. Après tout il n'y a aucune autre raison qui aurait pu le faire sortir de chez lui ce soir.

Au vu du fil de ses pensées, les pleures d'Izuku reprirent de plus belle. Todoroki paniqua, se demandant s'il n'avait pas dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Mais il ne voyait pas. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivé et il n'avait fait parler que de Katsuki, or Izuku lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien avoir là-dedans. À moins que…

— Izuku est-ce que tu serais… amoureux de Katsuki ?…

Todoroki se souvenait avoir vu Bakugo avec quelqu'un en ville. Et ils semblaient assez proches, il lui semble même les avoirs vus s'embrasser. Mais il était trop loin pour en être sûr et cela ne l'intéressait pas assez pour ce concentré pour ça. Mais peut-être qu'Izuku avait vu ça aussi, ou l'avais apprit d'une manière où d'une autre et du coup… Il se retrouvait dans cet état. C'était assez bizarre comme résonnement et il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi Izuku se retrouvait dans son quartier, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre comme explication.

Dans tous les cas, Shoto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette pensée le déranger. Certes si le plus petit était heureux avec quelqu'un comme Bakugo, pourquoi pas. Mais il ne préfère pas y penser, sinon il se sentait… étrange. Cela l'énerve, lui créer une boule au ventre et il avait à nouveau envie de frapper sur quelque chose. Ou sur quelqu'un… Katsuki Bakugo si possible. Sa réaction l'étonna, car cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit… jaloux ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était incompréhensible aux yeux de Shoto qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir autant de chose.

— Quoi… ? Non ! Non… Kacchan est un ami d'enfance… C'est tout…

Si cette pensée, et sa réaction étonnaient Shoto, cela était encore moins logique pour Izuku. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'autre garçon pouvait croire ça. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Kacchan à plusieurs reprises, cela ne serait pas logique qu'il en soit amoureux, non ? Alors pourquoi Shoto en était arrivé là dans son résonnement ? Ou alors… Izuku sentit un espoir renaître en ce disant que peut-être le garçon qui le tenait dans ses bras étaient jaloux. Puis, vicieusement, les paroles de Momo ainsi que le baiser que la jeune fille et Shoto avaient échangé, lui reviennent en mémoire. Et l'espoir a re disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

— Je… Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi…

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

— Non… Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller… Je n'habite pas si loin en plus… Au revoir, Shoto… Et désolé pour le dérangement…

— Ne dit pas d'idiotie plus grosse que toi Izuku ! Si tu vas mal, n'hésites pas à venir me parler. Les amis ça sert à ça, non ?

Ami. Juste ami. Et rien de plus. Cette fois Izuku sait qu'il doit se faire une raison. Son attirance pour Todoroki n'aurait jamais pu mener à quelque chose de plus. Il devrait déjà être heureux d'être ami avec lui. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. Alors il devrait en être… heureux. Mais il n'y arrive pas. C'est en serrant les dents qu'il quitte Shoto et rentre chez lui. Car il n'a déjà que trop pleurer et qu'il sait que s'il recommence il ne s'arrêtera plus avant un long moment.

Shoto regarde Izuku partir avec une certaine angoisse. Il a l'impression que le jeune homme peut s'effondrer à chaque instant et cela lui fait peur. Il se fait violence pour ne pas suivre le garçon jusqu'à chez lui pour être sûr qu'il rentre bien. À la place il fait lui-même demi-tour, pour reprendre la route de chez lui. C'est en arrivant à son appartement qu'il se rend compte qu'avec tout ça il n'a pas retrouvé le chat. Son angoisse revient en force car il se dit qu'il l'a perdu pour de bon. Que le chat ne reviendra plus chez lui. Et il n'a aucune idée d'à quel point il a raison…


	10. Chapitre 10

Hello~

Je ne le dirais jamais assez : mais merci pour tous vos retours, vos follows et vues~ !

 **Winnieli :** Ahahah xD Momo est un personnage trop peu présente dans l'anime et dans le manga je trouve, mais elle est trop souvent mise en couple avec mon Shoto pour que je l'apprécie plus que ça xD (Jalouse ? Moi ? Jamais~) J'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant, sachant que Momo n'a pas dit son dernier mot…

 **Lyra lupa :** Aaaah trop tard, ce qui est écrit ne peut pas être changé~ Mais en échange je te promets un très heureux happy end pour Izuku et Shoto~ ça te va ? ^^

 **Valkyrie du Nord :** Ouiiii c'est trop triste… Je suis du genre sadique, c'est bien connu~ Mais tu as raison, Momo n'est pas beaucoup exploité dans l'anime alors c'est dur de totalement l'aimer car on ne la connait pas assez ^^

 **Petite visiteuse :** Viiii c'est tout triste… Heureusement que j'ai déjà annoncé qu'à la fin ce serait un Happy End, sinon je pense que j'aurais déjà été tué par certain lecteurs xD

 **Shigaraki-chan :** Merci~ ! C'est adorable~ !

 **Soadesmangas :** Merciiii~ ! Momo va avoir une sacrée surprise par la suite, mais je n'en dirais pas plus~

* * *

Deux semaines se sont écoulé depuis le baiser entre Shoto et Momo et bien des changements ont eu lieu par rapport à tout ça. Du côté de la jeune fille déjà. Cette dernière n'a pas réussi à avoir une seule parole de la part de Todoroki et cela commence à lui peser. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre où elle a pu mal s'y prendre. Elle lui a tourné autour, elle a mis en avant ses atouts, lui a montré de l'intérêt et en plus elle a fait le premier pas. Alors pourquoi le garçon se refuse à elle ? Ça s'est un mystère qu'elle ne comprend pas. Mais son plan a eu au moins une bonne incidence : Izuku n'a plus de contact avec Shoto et cela vaut aussi pour sa forme féline. Car le jeune garçon manieur de glace n'a plus eu une seule fois l'odeur de l'autre garçon sur lui.

Et effectivement le chat n'a plus été vu chez Todoroki, au grand désespoir de ce dernier qui ne comprend plus rien. Tout dans sa vie commence à déraper. D'abord il y a toujours ce rêve qu'il a fait et qui le hante à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux pour dormir. Cela le force à réfléchir à certaines questions auxquelles il n'avait pourtant jamais pensé. Comme le fait qu'il pourrait être attiré par les garçons plutôt que par les filles. Ensuite il y a son chat qui a disparu l'autre jour pour ne plus revenir. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se faire une dizaine de scénarios catastrophe dans sa tête. Il l'a même cherché plus d'une fois aux alentours de chez lui, mais ne sachant pas où le chaton vit d'habitude, il n'a pas pu chercher bien loin.

Mais ce qu'il comprend encore moins, c'est le comportement d'Izuku. Ce dernier et lui-même s'étaient bien rapprochés au point de déjeuner ensemble et de faire leur une partie du chemin le soir à deux. Mais depuis qu'il a surpris le jeune homme pleuré dans un parc, ce dernier l'évite comme la peste. Il ne comprend pas du tout ce qu'il a pu faire de mal, vu que pour lui la dernière chose qu'il a faite par rapport au jeune homme, c'est essayé de lui donner du réconfort du mieux qu'il pouvait. Malgré ça, dès que Midoriya l'apercevait il faisait demi tour, prétexté avoir quelque chose d'important à faire ou s'enfuyait tout simplement.

De son côté Izuku faisait tout pour ne pas penser à Shoto. Alors c'était loin d'être un exercice facile quand on est dans la même académie que lui, que nos classes sont assez proches et que ce dernier n'arrête pas de vouloir lui parler. Pour faire simple… C'était donc une catastrophe ! Autant pour lui que pour Kacchan qui allait finir par devenir fou à force de voir Deku fondre en larmes à cause de l'autre face de glaçon. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'est que son ami d'enfance refuse strictement de lui dire pourquoi il va mal. Alors c'est sûr que Midoriya connaît bien Katsuki : s'il lui dit pourquoi il va mal, ce dernier sera incapable de ne pas aller voir Shoto pour lui refaire le portrait à coup d'explosion. Sauf que comme Todoroki ne se laissera pas faire, une énorme bagarre commencera entre les deux garçons. Aucun des deux n'arrivera à avoir le dessus avant l'arriver des professeurs et donc les deux auront sûrement de gros problèmes. Hors de question pour Deku que ses petits problèmes – aussi appelé gros problème de cœur – soit une source d'ennui pour son meilleur ami et le garçon qu'il aime en secret.

— Deku, putain, parle à la fin ?! Qu'est-ce que ce connard t'a fait pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?!

— Kacchan… S'il te plaît arrête, je… sniff… Je ne veux pas te le dire… sniff…

Comme à son habitude depuis quelques jours, Izuku a finit par fondre en larmes. Cela lui arrive de plus souvent. Pour cela il lui suffit de voir Shoto, Momo ou pire : les deux ensembles. Il ne les voit jamais discuter ensemble, mais rien que de les voir proches lui rappelle la scène dont il a été témoin…

Perdu dans sa colère pour Kacchan et perdu à cause de ses larmes qui lui gâchent la vue, aucun des deux ne voit Shoto se rapprocher. Ce dernier a entendu Bakugo crier et cela l'a intrigué. Surtout quand en plus de cela il a entendu les bruits de quelqu'un en larme. Son cœur s'est immédiatement serré en voyant Izuku en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans un coin de la cours. La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase et qui l'a décidé à bouger fut de voir Katsuki crier après Deku plutôt que de le réconforter.

Alors il continua son approche silencieuse et quand il dépassa Kacchan, ce dernier le remarqua enfin. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot que le garçon aux cheveux bicolore prit le plus petit des trois dans ses bras.

Izuku, dès qu'il sentit la chaleur et l'odeur de Shoto l'entourer ne peut que pleurer d'avantage. Il s'accrocha désespérément à la chemin de Todoroki tandis que ses pleurs redoublés d'ampleur. Savoir Shoto là, aussi proche de lui, lui rappela qu'il ne pourrait jamais être rien de plus. Car l'autre garçon était attiré par les filles, dont surtout Momo. Momo qui ne perdit aucune seconde de l'étreinte entre l'élu de son cœur et le ringard qu'elle détestait tant.

— Shhhhh… Respire doucement Izuku…

Tout en prenant son temps, Shoto se mit à calmer Deku. S'il avait su qu'il était le principal responsable des larmes de ce dernier la situation lui aurait peut-être paru comique. Mais dans tous les cas le plus embêté dans l'histoire, c'est bien Kacchan. Car d'un côté il a une envie furieuse de s'en prendre à Todoroki pour mettre Izuku dans cet état pitoyable depuis plusieurs jours. Mais en même temps il n'ose pas bouger car au contact du glaçon, Deku se calme rapidement. Ses pleurs diminuent, ses tremblements se stoppent et il se love contre l'autre garçon. Bakugo est choqué de voir à quelle vitesse Izuku s'est calmé au contact de son rival. Mais surtout il est étonné de voir que cela ne semble pas déranger Shoto que Midoriya s'agrippe à lui, baigne le haut de sa chemise de larmes, frotte discrètement son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur… et tout simplement : il ne semble pas dérangé par le fait qu'Izuku ait eu besoin de lui pour aller mieux. Cela semble être totalement normal pour Todoroki. Il semble même plutôt heureux d'avoir pu venir en aide au plus petit.

— Est-ce que ça va mieux, Izuku ?

L'intéressé se contenta de faire un signe de tête, toujours perdu dans le cou et dans l'odeur de Shoto. Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines. Plus que quinze jours sans l'approcher, le voir, lui parler et sentir Shoto. Pour Izuku, cela a ressemblé une éternité en enfer.

Il entendit vaguement en fond sonore, Kacchan et Todoroki se prendre la tête. Rien d'étonnant entre eux deux, surtout avec Kacchan, mais cela le déranger. Car tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de ce calme, de cette petite aparté dans le temps, dans les bras de Shoto. C'est pour cela qu'il fit, sans réfléchir un seul instant aux conséquences, un geste dont il se serait cru incapable. Il releva la tête, força celle de Shoto à arriver à son niveau et il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser aussi passionné que lors de leurs premières fois chez Todoroki, mais cela fit autant d'effet aux deux garçons. C'est la raison pour laquelle Izuku n'arrive pas à retenir un léger gémissement sortir de sa gorge. Instinctivement, sentant les lèvres contre lesquelles il était s'ouvrir, Shoto approfondit le baiser. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, juste qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Depuis son rêve, rien d'autre ne lui avait semblé aussi réel. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place tout en voulant que cet instant dure toujours.


	11. Chapitre 11

Le baiser fut rompu à cause du manque d'air et aucun des trois garçons présents n'osaient prendre la parole. Izuku était mortifié d'avoir osé embrasser Shoto dans la cours de l'académie. Todoroki essayait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment suite à se baiser. Émotions qui voyager rapidement entre l'envie de recommencer et la peur du rejet car le garçon dans ses bras ressemble maintenant à un animal apeuré. Et Bakugo lui aurait voulu être n'importe où plutôt que là. Il avait été surprit du geste de Deku, ça c'est certain. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus fut ce sentiment de… Eh bien de rien. Il ne se sentait pas jaloux ni même envieux. Il avait observé la scène avec juste un peu de ressentiment car il n'avait pas l'intention de tenir la chandelle. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec lui. Il se doutait bien qu'une certaine personne était en cause. Que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était aussi perdu. Car sinon il aurait juste était mort de jalousie de voir Deku embrassait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, il n'était en rien envieux. Pas le moins du monde. Il se mit en tête d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec la personne qui lui avait retourné le cerveau dès que possible.

En attendant Bakugo se concentra sur l'état de Deku, et cela n'était pas fameux. On aurait dit un petit animal qui fait face à une mort imminente. Il est aussi blanc qu'un mort, à les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte et il cherche frénétiquement un moyen de s'enfuir. Sauf que Todoroki ne le laisse pas se soustraire à son étreinte.

Et pour cause, Shoto n'avait aucune envie de voir Izuku partir. Il savait que c'était la chose la plus stupide au monde, mais il avait peur. Peur de perdre quelqu'un a nouveau. Car le fait de ne pas avoir revu le chat pendant plusieurs semaines lui donne des crampes d'estomac. Il a peur. Et il ressent la même chose à l'idée qu'Izuku s'enfuit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il compare Midoriya et son chat, sûrement à cause de son rêve. Mais dans tous les cas la fuite potentielle de Deku lui fait la même sensation que la fuite du chat : il sait que s'il ne fait rien il le perdra. Et il refuse d'en arriver là.

— Izuku…

— Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça Todoroki… Vraiment je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Je suis désolé…

La manière dont s'excuser frénétiquement Deku et la peur qu'il lit dans le regard du plus petit renforcent le froid qui s'abat sur Shoto. Est-ce que ce dernier regrette son geste ? L'a-t-il pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Était-ce juste une erreur ? Todoroki ne le permettrait pas, car il n'a pas peur de l'avouer : il a apprécié le baiser. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'il avait échangé avec Momo quelque temps auparavant. Avec la jeune fille ça avait été banal, juste un geste sans saveur qui l'avait laissé de marbre. Alors que là avec Izuku c'était tellement plus ! Shoto sait déjà que maintenant qu'il a goûté aux lèvres et à la saveur de Midoriya, il ne peut plus s'en passer.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il scelle leurs lèvres à nouveaux ensembles. Sauf que cette fois il prolonge un peu plus leur échange. Il mordille quelque peu la lèvre inférieure d'Izuku pour que ce dernier ouvre sa bouche. Une fois fait, il part à la découverte de ce lieu inconnu – du moins, le croit-il – et entame une lente danse avec la langue de Deku. Le plus petit gigote entre ses bras, mais il finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux bicolore pour s'y agripper. La deuxième main d'Izuku attrape elle le cou de Todoroki quand il prolonge le baiser.

Le besoin d'air se fait à nouveau sentir, mais même s'il rompt le baiser, Shoto ne s'éloigne que de quelques centimètres des lèvres de Midoriya.

— Pour ma part je ne m'excuserais pas pour ce baiser. Alors ne t'excuse pas non plus Izuku. Et s'il te plaît dit moi que tu ne regrette pas. Car je ne le supporterai pas…

— Sho… Shoto… ?

— J'ai adoré t'embrasser Izuku. Et je ne dirais pas non pour recommencer encore et encore. Alors ne me repousse pas…

Tout en parlant il dépose quelques baisers rapides sur les lèvres de Deku qui ne sait plus où se mettre tant il est rouge écarlate. Il n'arrive pas à croire que Shoto lui ai vraiment dit tout ça. Ce n'était pas une déclaration, mais cela l'a déjà tellement touché ! Et en même temps cela l'a beaucoup gêné aussi, car jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ça de la part de Todoroki. C'est pour cette raison qu'il cache rapidement son visage dans le cou de Shoto. Cachant son embarrât et sa joie apparente. Et vu qu'il ne souhaite pas que le garçon qu'il aime se trompe sur ses sentiments, il rajoute d'une petite voix près de l'oreille de Shoto.

— Je ne regrette pas… Pas du tout au contraire…

Perdu dans leur petite bulle rien qu'à eux, les deux garçons n'ont même pas remarqué la disparition de Kacchan. Ni la jeune femme qui les observe avec des envies de meurtre. Ni le fait que Katsuki se rapproche de Momo.

—Oï !

— Hein ? Ooh… Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Katsuki-kun… ?

— Je te préviens, si tu t'approches de Deku et que tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, tu vas le regretter !

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

— Fait toi une raison, face de glaçon s'intéressera jamais à toi, alors abandonne !

— Je ne te permets pas de me faire la leçon ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as baissé les bras aussi vite que tout le monde doit faire pareil !

Kacchan fut surpris par le ton de la jeune fille. Elle qui fait tout, d'habitude, pour garder son calme et montrer le meilleur d'elle-même, cette fois elle a laissé tomber le masque. Logique quand on sait que les deux derrières sont toujours en train de s'embrasser et de ce dire des mots doux à l'oreille.

Mais ce qui perturba le plus Katsuki fut les paroles de Momo. Avait-il vraiment abandonné vite ? Dans un sens oui. Mais en même temps quelqu'un lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Certes il adorait Deku et il refusait de le perdre malgré son caractère de merde et sa façon particulière de le montrer. Au fond tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu c'était être le héros d'Izuku pour pouvoir le protéger au mieux. Et il a cru – ou plutôt il a voulu croire – qu'il était amoureux. Mais… Maintenant qu'il y ait vraiment, il se rend compte que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Deku étaient bien différents.

— Tu te crois fort Katsuki, mais tu es juste un faible qui a pris la fuite dès le premier obstacle !

Là, Momo commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de Bakugo. Certes avec le renouveau de son amitié avec Deku, Kacchan c'était un peu calmé. Mais il ne fallait pas trop jouer avec le feu non plus. Or c'était pile ce que cette fille était en train de faire.

— Oï, tu vas te calmer !

— Je fais ce que je veux !

— Effectivement, tout comme moi j'ai fait ce que je voulais !

— Alors tu la ferme, et quand on fait connerie sur connerie comme toi on évite de trop prendre la tête d'un mec comme moi.

— Que… Je ne fais pas de connerie !

— Aaaaaah non ? Donc dans tout ce que tu avais prévu, le fait que tête de glaçon ne t'adresse plus la parole était prévue ? Tu dis que j'ai fui, ou je ne sais pas quelles autres conneries, mais moi au moins je suis toujours proche de Deku ! Je le suis même plus qu'avant ! Alors que tu sois frustré ou jalouse j'en ai rien à battre, mais si tu t'approches de Deku ou que tu t'en prends à lui-même indirectement, je te jure que tu vas me le payer !

Sur ces quelques mots, Kacchan tourna des talons et partir s'asseoir dans un coin. Du coin de l'œil il voyait les deux autres qui étaient en train de parler, Deku étant toujours dans les bras de Todoroki. Tout semblait bien se passer de leurs côtés. Et tant que l'idiote de service ne s'en mêle pas, ça devrait aller. Voyant une personne en particulier à l'autre bout de la cour, il se mit à marcher vers lui.

Momo de son côté était encore plus en train de rager qu'avant l'intervention de l'explosif. Comment osait-il lui faire la leçon avec toutes les conneries qu'il avait fait lui-même ? Et pire : il osait lui dire quoi faire – il lui a donné un ordre ! – alors qu'il n'est qu'un lâche. Elle ne peut pas le supporter. C'est donc d'un pas rageur qu'elle se dirige vers les deux tourtereaux qui ne remarquent pas le moins du monde son arrivé.

 **Hey~**

 **Petit message à la fin pour une fois pour vous dire que si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews du chapitre précédent ici c'est normal : j'ai écrit ce chapitre à l'avance pour pouvoir le poster via mon téléphone car jusqu'au 14 juillet je n'aurais pas accès à internet sur mon ordinateur… Je vous répondrais donc à tous et à toutes lors du prochain chapitre~**

 **J'en profite aussi pour vous poser une question : Dans ce chapitre je parle pas mal de Kacchan et d'un personnage mystère. Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse leur histoire ? Si oui, je ferais ça après la fin d'Une vie de chat Ou alors préférerez-vous que j'intègre cette romance à cette histoire ? Ça me semblerait bizarre personnellement, mais si vous préférez je ferai comme ça**


	12. Chapitre 12

Hello~

Comme je l'avais dit dans le dernier chapitre, je vais répondre à vos reviews ici ^^ Donc il va y en avoir plus comme vous avez commenté deux chapitres.

 **Shigaraki-chan :** Aaah Momo ne s'est vraiment fait aucun ami dans mon histoire ont dirait xD Ensuite pour ta première question (concernant Kacchan et la mystérieuse personne avec qui il sort : j'ai répondu à la fin de ce chapitre ^^). Pour ta deuxième question : oui il y aura à nouveau un lemon entre Shoto et Deku~ ^^

 **Soln96 :** Merci~ !

 **AzeliaB :** Ahaha xD Pauvre Shoto cette fois c'est lui qui s'en prend plein la vue xD Eeeh oui Izuku n'a que des beau mec à ses pieds, franchement je prendrais sa place sans aucune hésitation xD Eeh oui Momo a trèèèès bien vu le baiser entre Shoto et Deku xD Peut-être même un peu trop xD

 **Lyra lupa :** Ouiii c'est ça, Kacchan est un peu comme le grand frère de Deku ici~ ! C'est pile ce que je voulais montrer ! ^^

 **Winnieli :** Moi, un côté sadique ? Nooooon pas du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles (on va éviter de parler du fait que sur un autre site où je poste des fictions mon surnom est justement Sadique xD). Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça me touche beaucoup~ !

* * *

La jeune fille était dans un état de colère incomparable quand elle arriva au niveau des deux garçons. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Les paroles de Katsuki, le fait de voir Shoto prendre dans ses bras ce moins que rien de Deku ou alors de savoir que les deux garçons étaient tellement dans leur monde qu'ils n'ont toujours pas remarqués sa présence. Une chose était sûre en tout cas : elle n'allait pas en rester là. Pas sans jouer sa dernière carte.

— Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

La surprise des deux garçons était visible au vu de leurs sursauts à tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant de ce retourné vers Momo. Shoto ne comprenait pas l'état de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu en colère, pour ne pas dire jamais. Or là, elle lui semblait hors de contrôle. Izuku lui avait plutôt peur de ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que la jeune fille aimait Todoroki et qu'elle ferait tout pour l'avoir. Sauf que cette fois la jeune fille ne s'attendais pas à quelque chose : Izuku comptait bien ne pas se laisser faire. Shoto ne lui a pas fait une grande déclaration ça s'est sûr, mais il lui a montré de l'intérêt. Cela suffit pour le moment à Izuku pour qu'il ne baisse plus les bras.

— Dit Shoto, ça te dérange si je parle à Izuku quelques secondes ? J'ai une chose très importante à lui dire.

— Eh bien…

— Ça ne sera pas longtemps ne t'en fait pas.

Et sans attendre une seule réponse de la part du bicolore, elle prit Midoriya part le bras et le tira à part. Il ne fallait pas être une tête pour savoir que ce que Momo avait à dire n'allait pas plaire à Deku. Et effectivement, cela ne manqua pas : il dû se forcer à l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

— Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça Izuku ! Que tu comprendrais que Shoto ne serait jamais à toi, que tu ne serais jamais plus qu'un passe temps, et encore ! Pourquoi refuses-tu d'ouvrir les yeux ?

— Tu…

— Non ! Tait toi ! Je te laisse une dernière chance de sortir de la vie de mon Shoto ! Si tu refuses ça n'est pas compliqué : je lui dirais toute la vérité.

— Hein ? Qu… Quelle vérité ?

— La tienne Izuku ! Celle sur ce pauvre petit chat qu'il pense avoir adopté. Ce chaton qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Ce chaton qui a juste profité de la situation. Comment penses-tu que Shoto réagira quand il apprendra que le garçon qu'il a embrassé et le chat dont il a pris soin sont une seule et même personne ?!

— Tu… Non ! Tu n'oserais pas faire ça !

— Oooh ? Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerai pour moi ?

— C'est interdit de parler de qui nous sommes !

— Penses-tu vraiment que le secret de notre race serait en danger car je le dirais à une personne ? Et surtout : est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Shoto et à moi et j'userai de tous les moyens nécessaires pour l'avoir !

— Sauf que si tu lui dis pour moi, alors tu seras démasqué aussi…

— Sauf que moi je n'ai jamais joué avec lui sous ma forme animale ! Et au vu de l'odeur que vous avez déjà eu, je n'ai jamais profité de lui durant mes chaleurs !

Izuku se retrouva en manque d'air. Il avait peur. Car d'un seul coup, en quelques paroles, Momo avait le moyen de réduire son rêve en cauchemar. Si elle dit tout à Todoroki, nul doute qu'il trouve Izuku répugnant. Mince, ce qu'il avait fait durant ces chaleurs il ne l'avait pas voulu. Alors il ne regrette pas car il avait plus qu'aimer vivre sa première fois avec Shoto. Mais comment réagirait ce garçon s'il apprenait que ce n'était pas un rêve ? Que tout était bien réel ? Qu'il avait bel et bien couché avec un autre homme qui est en plus à moitié un chat ? Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction que l'autre garçon pourrait avoir. Le haïrait-il ? Lui en voudrait-il au point de ce détourné totalement de lui ? Le rayerait-il de sa vie ? Sûrement.

Mais en même temps… Shoto n'avait pas si mal réagit que ça a ce moment-là. Alors certes il n'a aucune idée d'à quel point c'était réel, mais… Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde dès qu'Izuku l'a embrassé. Alors est-ce que s'il apprend la vérité cela va-t-il obligatoirement mal tourner ? Sans doute. Mais… Est-ce une raison pour qu'Izuku abandonne avant même d'avoir eu une chance d'aller plus loin ? Non. Pas alors que maintenant il a enfin un peu d'espoir de vivre quelque chose avec Todoroki.

— Je ne me laisserais pas avoir au chantage Momo. J'aime Shoto et même si je sais que tu peux me porter préjudice je ne fuirais plus.

— Espèce de…

Momo n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase à cause de l'arrivé de Todoroki. Inquiet de ne pas voir Izuku revenir, surtout en voyant qu'il était loin d'être joyeux lors de sa discussion avec Momo il a décidé d'intervenir. Il n'y a pas, pour lui Izuku mérite de sourire tout le temps alors le voir les épaules voûtées comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur son dos lui fait mal au cœur.

— Est-ce que tout va bien vous deux ?

— Shoto tu tombes bien, j'avais justement quelque chose à te dire. Izuku vient de me donner sa permission, alors ton timing est parfait.

Des sueurs froides s'emparent de Deku dès l'instant où elle commence à parler. Elle va tout lui dire et il n'aura aucune parade pour se sauver. Il a une chance sur deux de perdre Shoto dès qu'elle continuera à parler.

— Quelque chose à me dire ? Je t'écoute.

— Cela concerne le chat que tu as chez toi régulièrement. Savais-tu qu'Izuku le connaissais bien ?

— Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est vrai Izuku ?

— Eh bien… En fait… Euh…

— Oui c'est absolument vrai ! Après tout comment pourrait-il ne pas le connaître ? Après tout… Le chat et lui ne font qu'un.

Seul le silence accueil la nouvelle de Momo. De son côté elle savoure le manque d'assurance du plus petit. Du côté d'Izuku c'est le trou noir. Il ne sait pas comment il doit réagir. Momo a lancé cette bombe comme si de rien n'était. Mais le pire est le fait que Todoroki ne semble pas réagir. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car Shoto n'arrive pas à comprendre cette histoire de dingue. Car ça ne peut être que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Eh bien… Momo qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— C'est vrai que ça doit être dur à croire pour toi. Après tout tu ne sais pas que les métamorphes existent. Pourtant si. Et Izuku ici présent est un chat-garou.

— C'est du délire ton histoire Momo… Izuku dit quelque chose au moins.

— Eh bien… Enfin… Je… Shoto, je… Désolé…

Sans qu'il ne contrôle rien, les larmes de Midoriya se mettent à couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Todoroki ne sait pas quoi faire. C'est impossible que tout ça soit vrai. Après tout si Izuku avait été un chat, il l'aurait remarqué non ? Et pourtant dans un coin de sa tête cette idée ne semble pas si folle que lui. Cela expliquerait son rêve et le fait qu'il est trouvé des ressemblances entre Deku et le chaton. Tout comme le fait que l'autre jour Izuku ait été près de chez lui en pleine nuit.

— Izuku…

— Oh et tu n'en avais vraiment aucune idée Shoto ? Pourtant vous avez quand même couchés ensemble.

— Quoi ? Comment… ?

— Il y a des choses impossibles à cacher à des métamorphes Shoto. Les odeurs en font partie. Et quand deux personnes ont des relations intimes leurs odeurs sont très particulière on va dire.

— …

Shoto n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Tout cela s'était réellement produit ? Alors Izuku avait… joué avec lui ? Alors qu'il prenait ça vraiment au sérieux, qu'il était en train de réfléchir sérieusement à aller plus loin avec le plus petit en fait ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire ? Non, c'était impossible, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Shoto ne pouvait pas croire que Midoriya soit un tel manipulateur. Pourtant son silence le perturbait. Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de se défendre ? Pourquoi c'était-il excusé plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien au final ?

— J'étais obligé de t'en parler Shoto. Je ne voulais pas que tu te laisses avoir par Izuku, car j'ai bien vu que ce dernier ne comptait pas s'arrêté là. C'est pour ça que je te dis tout aujourd'hui. Tu comprends ?

Izuku était figé par la peur. Il sentait les émotions de Shoto tant elles étaient fortes. Tristesse. Colère. Déception. Tant de choses qui faisaient redoubler d'intensité ses larmes. Tant d'émotions qui lui donner envie de s'enfuir à grande enjambées car il avait définitivement perdu Todoroki. Comment pourrait-il rattraper le coup cette fois après tout ? Avec de belle parole et de belle promesse ou mieux, avec des excuses ? Todoroki ne le croirait pas…

Il prit quand même sur lui pour croiser le regard du garçon dont il est amoureux. Un regard remplis des mêmes émotions qu'il sent chez l'autre et qui lui font l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

— Shoto… Je…

Le dernier coup fut le plus douleur pour Izuku. Le fait que Shoto se recule alors qu'il a approché sa main, comme s'il avait eu peur de son contact. Midoriya rabaissa bien vite son bras et sans plus attendre il partit. Laissant le garçon qu'il aime plus que tout avec celle qui avait tout gâché dans sa vie.

— Ne t'en fait pas Shoto, maintenant tout est fini. Tout va redevenir normal.

— Laisse-moi Momo.

— Mais…

— Peu importe pourquoi tu as voulu me dire tout ça maintenant. Peu importe tes raisons. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Et ne croit pas que je vais te remercier pour tout ça !

— J'ai fait ça pour t'aider !

— Non, tu as juste tout gâché !

Et c'était vrai. Car Shoto savait qu'il allait ramer pour récupérer Izuku maintenant. Il n'avait pas voulu avoir peur de son contact. Son corps avait réagi avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Mais il n'avait pas raté le regard blessé d'Izuku. Il ne comprenait pas tout, cette histoire de métamorphe et de chat-garou le laisse perplexe. Il est sûr de plusieurs choses. Rêve ou réalité, ce qui s'est passé avec Izuku n'a pas été désagréable. Il a aimé, il ne peut pas le nier. Et cela vaut aussi pour les baisers et que lui et Deku ont échangé quelques temps auparavant. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Deku. Il ne pouvait pas faire que tout s'arrête maintenant, c'était impossible. Sa décision était prise : il allait avoir une discussion avec Izuku pour savoir toute l'histoire. Mais il ne voulait pas le point de vue d'une jeune fille jalouse, non il voulait la version du garçon qui avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. S'il y réfléchissait plus en détail, Shoto se rendrait même compte que Deku lui avait volé son cœur, mais hélas pour le plus petit, le manieur de glace n'a pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte…

* * *

 **Au vue des reviews et des messages que vous m'avez laissé j'ai prit une décision : une fois cette histoire fini (sachant que la fin se rapproche assez vite…) je ferais l'histoire de Kacchan ^^ L'histoire de ce dernier sera sûrement un peu plus courte par contre ^^ Oh et je vais garder l'identité de la personne avec qui il est secrète jusqu'à ce moment-là ^^ Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je n'écris que du yaoi donc c'est un garçon ^^ Mais au fond… Cela laisse beauuuuuucoup de choix encore xD**


	13. Chapitre 13

Hello~

 **Winnieli :** Ahaha je t'ai fait détester totalement Momo alors ? XD Eeh oui la réaction du corps de Shoto, rhaaaa c'est horrible ce genre de chose ! Crois moi, il s'en veut lui-même ^^ Merci~ !

 **Valkyrie du Nord :** Ahaha oui Momo s'en est prit plein la gueule xD Et elle le méritait tellement ! ^^

 **Petite visiteuse :** Aaah tout le monde déteste Momo, je pourrais presque la plaindre (le presque est important xD). Merci~ !

 **Shigaraki-chan :** Merci~ Et vraiment cette pauvre Momo prend cher avec moi, mais de votre côté vous n'êtes pas tendre non plus xD

 **Lyra lupa :** Nope Shoto ne veut pas abandonner Izuku ^^ A la base je ne voulais pas mettre le passage où il le disait d'ailleurs, pas tout de suite du moins pour être un peu plus sadique puis je me suis dit… Nooooon Izuku souffre déjà assez, je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter une couche de sadisme XD

* * *

Katsuki n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela soit vrai. En quelques minutes à peine, tout avait dégénéré. En voulant s'assurer que Momo ne s'en prenne pas à Deku et Todoroki, il avait juste provoqué une catastrophe. Alors ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute, mais il s'en voulait quand même.

Il avait tout de suite vu Izuku partir en pleurant de là où il se trouvait juste avant avec Shoto. Kacchan n'avait pas compris et quand Midoriya l'a volontairement ignoré il a décidé de voir ce qui se passait avec le glaçon. Mais il n'a même pas eu besoin d'explication au final, la seule présence de Momo lui suffisait. La jeune fille avait décidé de pourrir la vie du chat par jalousie. Les paroles du bicolore semblaient l'avoir atteint de plein fouet cette fois, mais Katsuki se décida de la garder à l'œil cette fois quand même. Par précaution. Après tout qui sait ce qui pourrait encore arriver, même si la jeune fille semble enfin avoir compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Et effectivement elle l'avait comprit. Le regard, la voix, le ton, tout en Shoto lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Que peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire, ça ne marcherait pas. Surtout que là elle avait usé de sa dernière carte. C'est défaitiste, les épaules voûter et le cœur brisé qu'elle se dirigea vers un endroit où elle pourra être seule pour pleurer.

De son côté après avoir harcelé Ochako, Shoto a réussi à mettre la main sur l'adresse d'Izuku. Il ne savait pas où chercher le plus petit à part à cet endroit là. Il partit donc en direction de la maison de Deku. En arrivant devant la porte il pria pour que le jeune garçon soit bien là. Malheureusement quand la mère de Midoriya lui ouvrit elle fut surprise d'apprendre que son fil n'était pas à l'école.

— Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas son genre de sécher les cours…

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Je ne l'ai peut-être juste pas croisé.

— Hmm… J'espère que ce n'est que ça.

— Je m'excuse de vous avoir inquiété. Bonne journée madame.

Shoto n'a aucune idée d'où il pourrait chercher Izuku. C'est à ce moment-là que Todoroki se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça l'autre garçon. Ils s'étaient rapprochés c'est vrai et ils avaient même été jusqu'à s'embrasser, mais pourtant Shoto ne sait rien de l'autre. Au vu de ce que lui a apprit Momo il n'y a aucun doute que Deku connait bien mieux Shoto. Mais dans la situation actuelle ça ne l'arrangeait pas.

S'il était le chat et qu'il voulait trouver un endroit où être tranquille tout en étant sûr de ne pas tomber sur lui, où pourrait-il aller ? Le bicolore réfléchit durant de longue minute avant de tomber sur une réponse plutôt logique :

— Katsuki Bakugo.

Shoto sait que les deux garçons sont assez proches. Ils ont grandi ensemble donc il est logique de présumer qu'Izuku sait où habite Katsuki. Et en plus ce dernier est redevenu très proche de Deku et il est des plus protecteurs à son sujet. De plus, Bakugo ne le supporte pas, donc il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'Izuku tombe sur lui en allant là-bas. C'est donc en théorie l'endroit le plus logique où le plus petit pourrait aller. Il restait donc deux problèmes à géré à Todoroki : comment obtenir l'adresse de Katsuki ? Et comment lui faire accepter de le laisser voir Izuku si ce dernier est bien chez lui ?

Bon, une chose était sûre pour Shoto, resté sur place devant chez Izuku n'allait pas l'aider. Et il avait une petite idée d'où il pourrait avoir l'adresse de Bakugo. Il doutait qu'Ochako puisse l'avoir vu qu'elle n'est pas proche de l'explosif. Cependant il y a d'autre personne qui sont proches de ce dernier, dont Eijiro et Denki. Si Shoto arrive à trouver l'un des deux, il y a moyen qu'il obtienne son adresse.

En arrivant à Yuei il fut heureux de constater que les deux garçons étaient présents et ensemble. Au moins cela lui évitera de leur courir après.

— Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

— Todoroki ?! Euh… Ouais bien sûr.

Les deux garçons ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre de la part du manieur de glace, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne l'écoutent pas.

— Connaissez-vous l'adresse de Bakugo ?

— Katsuki ? Eh bien, oui, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? Vous n'êtes pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler « en bon terme ».

— Je cherche Izuku et je me dis qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il soit chez Bakugo c'est tout.

— Hmm c'est vrai qu'ils se sont vachement rapproché ces deux-là. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

— Je suis d'accord avec Eijiro. Mais… Je doute que Katsuki apprécie qu'on te donne son adresse…

C'est ce qui s'appelle être près du but. Mais maintenant il faut que Shoto trouve un moyen de leur faire dire oui. Car il n'a aucune idée de vers qui se tourner autrement.

— Moi je veux bien te l'a donné.

— Vraiment, Eijiro ? Tu es sûr de toi ?!

— Du calme Denki. Tu connais Katsuki, il s'énervera dans tous les cas car Todoroki trouvera forcement son adresse d'une manière où d'une autre. J'ai pas raison ?

— J'ai absolument besoin de parler à Izuku, donc oui.

— Tu vois ! Alors énervé pour énerver autant t'aider.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord moi… Je ne suis pas suicidaire…

— Relax Denki. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Même si Eijiro semblait serein, c'était loin d'être le cas de l'électrique. Il ne savait pas à quelle sauce Katsuki les mangeraient quand il saurait que l'adresse vient d'eux, mais il est sûr que les conséquences seront terribles.

L'adresse en poche, Todoroki n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour aller chez Kacchan. Il se doutait que la situation serait critique si, en arrivant chez le blond, Izuku n'est pas là. Surtout si Katsuki a appris ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Izuku. Quoi que, de toute façon en voyant le glaçon arrivé Bakugo se doutera qu'il c'est passé quelque chose s'il n'était pas déjà au courant. Donc dans tous les cas il s'est qu'il est mal barré. Mais pour Deku il prend sur lui et sonne chez Katsuki quand il arrive devant ce dernier. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, le blond vient lui ouvrir.

— Ooh… Je me demandais si tu arriverais à venir jusqu'ici. Enfin plutôt si tu oserais te montrer devant moi après ce que tu as fait à Deku !

— J'ai besoin de lui parler.

— Oh vraiment ? Pourquoi, tu ne lui à pas déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ? Tu veux en rajouter une couche ?

Shoto sait que Kacchan est en colère car il a blessé Izuku, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il se sent mal à cause de ce qu'il entend. Il sait qu'il a fait du mal à Midoriya. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaitait et dès qu'il a eu cette maudite réaction il a voulu se reprendre et rassuré le plus petit. Mais il était trop tard. Izuku était déjà parti. Mais cette fois il ne va pas laisser passer sa chance.

— S'il te plait Bakugo, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler !

— Hors de question ! Tu en as déjà assez fait je pense !

— Je veux m'expliquer avec lui ! J'ai besoin de comprendre toute l'histoire et…

— Et quoi ?

— Et je veux le voir tout simplement. Je sais que j'ai mal réagis mais toute cette histoire m'a surprit.

— Ça ne change rien, je ne te laisserai pas le voir pour autant. Il a assez souffert à cause de toi je pense !

— Tu es culotté de me dire ça après tout ce que tu lui à fait toi aussi !

— Sauf que moi je ne l'ai jamais rejeté pour ce qu'il est ! Qu'il soit un métamorphe ou non, il reste toujours Deku !

Shoto sait qu'il a raison. Avant de le savoir il était déjà proche de Midoriya et le fait de savoir qu'il se change en chat ne modifie rien à tout ça. Après tout à ce moment-là c'était déjà le cas, sauf qu'il ne le savait pas.

— J'ai été surpris c'est tout. S'il te plaît Katsuki, laisse-moi lui parler… Je ne veux pas que les choses restent comme ça entre nous…

— Et si lui voulait pas te parler ?!

— Alors… Alors je lui demanderai juste de m'écouter et ensuite je partirai si c'est toujours ce qu'il veut…

Katsuki se sent obligé de peser le pour et le contre. Dans un sens il a juste envie d'envoyer balader Todoroki. Quand il est rentré chez lui et qu'il a trouvé Deku en larme il était hors de lui après tout. Et ce fut encore pire quand il a entendu toute l'histoire de la part d'Izuku. Mais là en voyant le bicolore aussi démunie devant lui il hésite. Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas lui laisser une chance ? Izuku aime cet abruti après tout, et si ce dernier veut vraiment aller plus loin avec le plus petit alors il devrait leur laisser une chance.

— Très bien, tu peux le voir. Mais je te préviens, si je le vois encore une fois pleurer à cause de toi je te refais le portrait !


	14. Chapitre 14

**Valkyrie du Nord :** Ahaha j'avoue que là niveau complication ils sont déjà allé biiiiien loin xD Merci~

 **Winnieli :** Aaah voilà que je t'empêche de dormir xD Dois-je m'en vouloir ? ^^ Aaah oui Momo est partit et je ne compte pas la faire revenir, pas de souci de ce côté-là ^^ Merci et voici la suite~ ^^

 **Shigaraki-chan :** Hey ^^ Ahah tout le monde est heureux du malheur de Momo xD Si j'avais du temps je pourrais presque la plaindre xD

* * *

Dès qu'il entre dans la pièce où Izuku était Shoto sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en venant. Certes son corps a réagi de la mauvaise manière toute à l'heure, mais là en voyant le plus petit devant lui, les yeux rouges et le regard fuyant il sait qu'il veut le protéger.

— Izuku, avant de dire quoi que ce soit je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toi.

— Qu… Quoi ? Pour quoi… ?

Izuku est perdu. Pour quoi Todoroki s'excuse ? Il est celui qui lui a caché des choses, qui a profité de lui, qui n'a pas arrêté de se cacher derrière une autre apparence et pourtant… Ce n'est pas lui qui s'excuse ? Il n'y a pas un souci quelque part ?

— C'est à moi de m'excuser Shoto ! Je… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire tout ça, j'aurais du tout te dire dès le départ, mais…

— Non, non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Toute à l'heure je n'aurais jamais dû avoir une telle réaction. C'était injuste envers toi et non voulu de ma part. Je t'assure Izuku que je ne voulais pas te blesser… Toute cette situation me dépasse bien sûr, mais te faire du mal est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Deku est choqué au possible. Lui qui pensait avoir finalement perdu le manieur de glace, voilà que ce dernier lui disait que rien ne changeait. Ou alors a-t-il mal comprit ? Est-ce qu'il s'en veut juste de l'avoir blessé mais tout va quand même prendre fin après avoir à peine commencé ? Ou…

— Izuku, arrête de réfléchir. Si tu as des questions posent les moi. J'en ai aussi pour toi de toute façon et j'espère que tu voudras bien y répondre.

— Évidemment tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ! Je veux dire… Tu en as tout à fait le droit…

Un léger silence prit place entre les deux garçons. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler en premier, pourtant s'il ne le faisait pas cette situation pouvait durer éternellement. Enfin pas si longtemps que ça sachant qu'ils sont chez Kacchan et que ce dernier finir par revenir.

— Très bien, je vais commencer. Je pense qu'avant tout j'ai besoin de savoir… pourquoi tout ça Izuku ?

— Je… Ce n'était pas prévu en fait… Je suis amo… amoureux de toi depuis longtemps Shoto et là, quand tu m'as sauvé et que tu m'as amené chez toi je me suis dit que… Que peut-être je pouvais apprendre à te connaître de cette manière… Je ne suis pas le genre de garçon que l'on remarque dans la vie de tous les jours, alors je savais qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous… Alors là, j'avais une chance d'être proche de toi, sans causer de problème a qui que se soit… Et sans que tu ne me rejette… Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne excuse et je m'excuse pour tout ça… Sur le coup je me suis dit que ça n'aurait aucune incidence…

Shoto prit quelques secondes pour analyser tout ce que Midoriya venait de lui dire en respirant à peine. Alors en fait, tout était né d'un concours de circonstances ? Il s'était retrouvé au bon endroit au bon moment et du coup cela avait engendré toute cette situation ? Si cela ne le perturbait pas autant et qu'il ne se posait pas mille questions il pourrait presque en rire.

—Tu es… amoureux de moi ?

Todoroki ne sait pas pourquoi, mais plus que l'histoire de métamorphe, de chat garou et tout le reste, c'est le détail qui l'a le plus marqué. Au grand dam d'Izuku qui avait espéré que cela passe discrètement perdu dans son flot de paroles. Mais Todoroki est du genre a remarquer chaque détail, et celui-ci en particulier l'a intrigué. Car quand il a entendu Izuku prononcer ces quelques mots il a senti son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Comme ci cette simple phrase avait, à elle seule, suffit à le rendre heureux. Et c'est le cas d'ailleurs.

— O… Oui…

Shoto regarda quelques instants le visage rouge de Midoriya avant de ce décidé de se rapprocher de lui et de l'embrasser. D'une certaine manière c'est la seule action qui lui semblait logique suite à cette révélation. Pour quelques instants il n'a envie de ne penser à rien d'autre que les lèvres du plus petit contre les siennes. Une fois que leur échange prend fin, Deku est désorienté ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire à partir de là. De son côté Todoroki semble satisfait de voir Izuku dans cet état car il sait – vu que le plus petit lui a rendu son baiser – maintenant ce qu'il ressent pour Midoriya.

— Shoto… ?

— Je crois que je suis aussi amoureux de toi Izuku.

— Tu… Tu crois… ?!

— Hmm… Quand tu es parti tout à l'heure j'ai eu si mal au cœur en voyant tes larmes que j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer à mon tour. Puis quand je te cherchais et que je ne te trouvais pas j'ai eu peur d'avoir tout perdu. Et là, quand tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et rassuré de ma vie Izuku. Alors oui, je suis aussi amoureux de toi.

Midoriya est sur un petit nuage durant toute la fin du monologue de Shoto. Son amour est réciproque. Ses sentiments qu'il a cru pendant longtemps désespéré lui sont enfin rendu. Il ne peut empêcher un magnifique sourire d'orner ses lèvres à cette déclaration de la part du bicolore. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé il à pu entendre ses quelques mots dont il a toujours rêvé. Pour Shoto tout est très clair : il veut voir ce sourire beaucoup plus souvent sur le visage de son désormais petit ami car il est resplendissant comme cela. Et il espère de tout cœur être tout le temps à l'origine de ce sourire.

— Il y a quand même d'autre chose que j'aimerais savoir, tu veux toujours bien me répondre ?

— Bien sûr.

— Comment ça marche toute cette histoire de… chat ?

— C'est assez compliqué en fait. Cela joue beaucoup par rapport à nos émotions. Si nous avons peur, si nous sommes fortement heureux ou encore si nous sommes en colère. Dans ce genre de cas nous pouvoir nous changer en notre animal ou alors nous prenons une forme hybride.

— Je vois… Donc par exemple, c'est normal qu'en ce moment précis tu ais des oreilles et une queue de chat ?

Izuku sursauta à l'annonce de Shoto et se précipita de mettre ses deux mains sur sa tête. Et effectivement il y a trouva ses attributs de félin. Il ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait prit sa forme hybride ! Mais il faut croire que la déclaration – et le baiser ! – de Shoto ont suffit à le changer en partie en chat. D'ailleurs il remarqua dans sa vision périphérique que sa queue de chat était effectivement bien présente elle aussi.

— Je… Oui c'est normal je dirais… Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit, je… je n'ai pas contrôlé ma forme humaine je pense…

— Ne sois pas gêné ou quoi que se soit d'autre, je te trouve très mignon comme ça.

Izuku est-il capable de rougir d'avantage ? Il en doute, pourtant il jurerait qu'il sent ses joues s'échauffer encore plus qu'avant. Shoto avança sa main et se mit à caresser doucement l'une des deux oreilles de chat d'Izuku. Sans même s'en rendre compte Midoriya appuya légèrement sa tête contre la main de l'autre garçon – réaction typique d'un chat – et Shoto ne peu pas s'empêcher de trouver ça encore plus adorable.

— Tu étais comme ça ce soir là aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Todoroki n'avait pas besoin de développer plus que ça sa question car Izuku avait bien compris de quoi il parlait. De la nuit où ils l'avaient fait.

— Hmm… Je suis désolé Shoto… Si le reste n'était pas prévu, cela l'était encore moins… Je… C'était pendant ma période de chaleur… Je n'aurais pas dû venir à ce moment-là, je le sais, mais… Enfin par la force des choses je suis venu et… enfin tu connais la suite…

— J'ai cru que c'était un rêve. Je veux dire ça me semblait tellement irréel d'avoir fait l'amour avec un garçon et qui était à moitié chat qui plus est.

— Désolé…

— Mais je ne regrette pas. Enfin, c'est bizarre de ce dire que je pensais que c'était un rêve, mais rêve ou réalité ce n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire même.

Cette fois avant qu'Izuku n'est le temps de prononcer un mot Shoto l'embrassa à nouveau. Il oublie tout ce qui ne concerne pas Midoriya à cet instant. Ne gardant en tête que leurs lèvres liées, leur langue qui entre dans une danse sensuelle et les mains d'Izuku qui viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il ne sent même pas le rapprochement de leur corps, ni le fait qu'il allonge Izuku contre le sol tout en prolongeant le baiser. Par contre il sent bien le livre que Kacchan lui lance en pleine tête. Ce qui fait qu'il rouvre les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et les plonge dans le regard de Katsuki.

— Vous semblez réconciliés c'est bien. Par contre vos conneries vous allez aller les faire en dehors de ma chambre !

— Dé… Désolé Kacchan…

— Aha. Vient Izuku allons chez-moi, cela ira mieux.

Le plus petit se contenta d'acquiescer ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour trop parler. Déjà qu'en s'excusant auprès de son ami d'enfance il n'avait pas eu l'impression de reconnaître sa voix tant il était perdu dans les sensations que faisaient naître Shoto juste quelques secondes avant. Alors dire plus que deux mots… impossibles.

Todoroki l'aida donc à se relever et après que ce dernier est remercié Bakugo, ils quittèrent la maison de ce dernier.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hello~**

 **Désolé le chapitre est un peu court, mais il faut me comprendre : c'est l'avant dernier ^^ Eeh oui après celui-ci, il ne restera plus qu'un chapitre. Enfin un chapitre et l'histoire sur Kacchan ensuite~**

 **Winnieli : Merci~ Eeh oui Shoto se rend compte de son attirance pour Izuku, ENFIN comme tu le dis, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^ Aah je suis désolé de t'apprendre que le prochain chapitre sera la fin alors, mais il y aura quand même une suite avec Kacchan comme personnage principal, c'est déjà ça, non ? ^^ Merci~**

 **Soadesmangas : Ahaha j'ai des périodes où j'écris vite et d'autre au contraire où c'est beaucoup plus lents, là tu n'es pas venu pendant une période où ma muse était très présente on dirait ^^**

* * *

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez Shoto, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient encore parler de nombreuses choses, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas important. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était avoir le plus de contact possible avec l'autre. Todoroki poussa doucement Izuku jusque dans sa chambre sans qu'ils ne rompent leurs contacts physiques. Leur baiser continua donc, tout comme les mouvements de leurs mains qui découvre et redécouvre le corps de l'autre.

Shoto se sent étourdit par tout ce qu'il ressent d'un coup. À aucun moment il n'aurait cru en arriver là avec Izuku et pourtant maintenant il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Même si le souvenir de ce qu'il pensait être un rêve est encore tangible dans son esprit, cette fois il est totalement réveillé et beaucoup plus entreprenant. En quelques mouvements à peine il a le plaisir d'avoir comme vu devant les yeux un Midoriya totalement nu comme le jour de sa naissance allongé sur son lit. Il ne souhaite pas faire attendre plus longtemps le plus petit alors après c'être lui aussi déshabillé il rejoint Izuku sur le lit. Il grimpe à quatre pattes au dessus du garçon qui fait battre son cœur et savoure la lueur qui brille dans les yeux de ce dernier. Il y a autant de désirs que d'amour qui s'y reflète et cela réconforte Shoto dans ce qu'il pense : il est en train de faire le bon choix. Personne ne pourra lui faire croire le contraire. Il aime Izuku et ce dernier ressent la même chose. Et là ils se désirent mutuellement, alors plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

— Tu es magnifique Izuku. Vraiment splendide.

Avant qu'Izuku n'ait le temps de lui rendre ses compliments, Shoto l'embrasse fougueusement. Le jeune chat profite de se baiser pour rapprocher son petit ami contre lui et pour faire passer l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bicolore. Izuku a l'impression d'être sûr un petit nuage : là perdu dans les bras de son copain pendant que ce dernier l'embrasse et découvre son corps de ses mains. S'il était sous sa forme animale, nul ne doute qu'il serait en train de ronronner de bonheur.

Même si Shoto est un peu hésitant, il se décide à accélérer un peu les choses. Au vu de la situation, ni Izuku, ni lui ne tiendront bien longtemps. Alors faire durer plus que de mesure les préliminaires n'est pas une option. Après tout dès maintenant ils sont ensemble, alors ils ont tout le temps nécessaire de se découvrir. Il se met donc à faire tourner son doigt timidement autour de l'entrée d'Izuku. Il ne sait pas s'il y a certaines choses à faire avant d'autre, ni même si…

— Je ne suis pas en sucre Shoto… Et si tu ne me prépares pas très vite, je vais finir par venir avant que tu ne sois en moi…

Izuku n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit d'où lui venait cette confiance, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir sans son compagnon si ce dernier continué de le faire attendre. Or il ne veut pas de cela. Il veut recevoir du plaisir, certes, mais il veut surtout en donner à l'autre garçon. Midoriya éloigne donc un peu Todoroki et se met à se préparer sous le regard de Shoto. Il devrait être mort de honte de faire une chose pareille, mais le regard appréciateur de Shoto le fait simplement se sentir heureux. Une fois qu'il se sent assez près, il le fait comprendre à Shoto et ce dernier décide qu'il peut le prendre. Cela ne se fait pas sans douleur pour le petit chat, mais il se fait rapidement à cette dernière. Le plaisir prend d'ailleurs le pas sur son inconfort.

Shoto est subjugué par la vision d'Izuku se laissant aller totalement au plaisir. Il est déjà sûr de garder graver dans sa mémoire cette vision érotique de son petit ami en train de perdre pied sous ses coups de reins. Alors qu'il sent qu'il ne va pas tarder il se mord la lèvre inférieure en voyant le visage d'Izuku alors qu'il atteint l'orgasme. Ce dernier a les pupilles dilatés, les joues rouges et le souffle court et Shoto ne peux pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il est magnifique. N'ayant aucune confiance en sa voix alors qu'il ressent les parois d'Izuku se resserrer sur lui, il décide de lui montrer toute l'ampleur de ses sentiments à travers un baiser. Ce dernier ne dure pas longtemps car Shoto vient à son tour dans un cri rauque.

Il se laisse doucement tomber à côté d'Izuku une fois qu'il a récupéré un peu ses moyens. Le plus petit ne le laisse pas s'éloigner plus d'une seconde car il vient tout de suite se pelotonner dans ses bras. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Todoroki bien sûr, mais ce dernier est encore à bout de souffle alors il ne peut pas le dire à haute voix.

Une fois remis de ses émotions fortes Todoroki s'éclipse quelques secondes dans sa salle de bain pour aller chercher une serviette pour les essuyer. Serviette qu'il décide de jeter ensuite au sol pour reprendre son petit ami dans ses bras.

— Je suis tellement un idiot…

— Pourquoi ?

— Car si j'avais compris plus tôt ce que je ressentais pour toi, alors nous aurions déjà ceci depuis un moment.

— Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, ni pour ça, ni pour… eh bien moi et le chat.

— Nous sommes tous les deux en tort alors… ?

— Oui. Mais ce qui compte c'est que tout aille mieux non ?

— Absolument. Depuis quand es-tu aussi optimiste Izuku ?

— Depuis que j'ai le petit ami de mes rêves ?

Même s'il rougit directement après avoir dit c'est quelques paroles, Izuku ne détourne pas les yeux du regard de Shoto.

— Je t'aime Izuku.

— Je t'aime aussi Shoto.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de simplement rester l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Shoto caresse doucement et dans des lents mouvements le torse de son petit ami. Ce qu'ils viennent de faire les ont épuisés, mais aucun des deux ne souhaite bouger pour autant. Après quelques minutes de silence, où ils profitent chacun de la présence de l'autre, Shoto émet un léger rire bas. Midoriya ne comprend pas la cause de se rire, bouge légèrement la tête pour pouvoir scruter le visage de son petit ami.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien ?

— Euh…

— Tu ronronnes mon chaton. C'est terriblement adorable je dois l'avouer~

Surprit Izuku se relève brusquement avant de se rendre compte qu'effectivement il ronronne. Comment est-ce possible, ça il ne le sait pas. Mais les faits sont là : Todoroki dit la vérité.

— Je… C'est la première fois…

— J'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois car je trouve ce bruit totalement adorable venant de toi mon cœur.

Izuku rougit et cacha son visage dans le cou de son petit ami à la suite du surnom. C'est la première fois que Shoto l'appelle comme ça et il doit dire qu'il aime ce genre de surnom. Il espère de tout son cœur que Todoroki continuera avec ce genre d'attention. En attendant son petit ami reprit ses lents mouvements, au niveau de son dos maintenant vu qu'Izuku s'est retourné contre lui. Et quand les ronronnements reprirent Shoto eu un sourire satisfait. Il se sent fier d'avoir pu créer une situation inédite pour son petit ami. Et pas n'importe quoi : quelque chose qui le fait fondre. Il veut définitivement entendre ce son à nouveau à l'avenir !


	16. Épilogue

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que nos deux amoureux Izuku et Shoto vivent en couple. Et même si cela semble près à durer encore longtemps, ce n'est pas rose tous les jours. Déjà il y a les moments de chaleur d'Izuku, là c'est la pire période du mois pour Shoto. Il est obligé de garder son petit ami à l'œil H24 car sinon il y a toujours quelqu'un pour essayer de lui chiper. Izuku a bien essayé de lui expliquer que c'est pour cette raison qu'il préfère s'enfermer chez lui à ce moment-là, mais Todoroki refuse de ne pas le voir pendant plusieurs jours. Et il refuse aussi de le laisser seul chez lui depuis qu'un des voisins a presque forcé la porte de son appartement pour pouvoir suivre l'odeur de Deku. Et dans ses moments-là, le garçon aux cheveux bicolore ne peut pas compter sur Midoriya qui a déjà bien du mal à mettre un pied devant lui tant ses envies sont forte. Pourtant Todoroki et lui le font régulièrement – et encore plus durant les chaleurs du chat – mais l'intensité ne diminue pas. La mère de Midoriya leur a expliqué que c'est parce qu'Izuku est encore jeune et qu'avec le temps cela ira de mieux en mieux.

En dehors de ces périodes de guerre – ce sont les mots de Shoto – le couple se porte bien. Comme chaque couple il y a quelques disputes, mais jamais quelque chose qui dure plus d'une heure. En plus de ça le fait que Todoroki sorte avec Deku a fait que le manieur de glace s'est un peu rapproché de Katsuki. Ooh ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre eux deux, ils aiment bien montrer à l'autre qu'ils sont le meilleur – ce qui a tendance à faire rire Izuku – mais au moins ils peuvent se supporter. Ils arrivent à être dans la même pièce pendant plusieurs heures sans se crier dessus – ce qui pour Katsuki est presque un exploit.

Aujourd'hui c'était un jour comme les autres pour nos deux tourtereaux. Ils étaient arrivés en cours il y a quelques heures et avaient prévu de ce retrouvé à midi dans un coin de la cours pour ne pas être trop dérangé. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Kacchan. Ou plutôt de sa non intervention. En effet le jeune homme explosif était aujourd'hui aussi doux qu'un agneau : il était poli, gentil, aimable – il avait été jusqu'à dire bonjour à Ochako et à Shoto quand il les a croisés en arrivant – et surtout il était silencieux. Izuku sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais au grand jamais Katsuki était aussi calme et gentil. En fait il ressemblait beaucoup maintenant à Izuku. Ce qui avait de quoi faire peur à son ami d'enfance d'ailleurs. Ayant compris les préoccupations de son petit ami, Todoroki dit à Deku d'aller parler au blond durant leur pause du midi quand il vit l'explosif partir. Prenant quand même le temps de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du bicolore, Izuku couru à la suite de Bakugo.

— Kacchan attend !

Et… Katsuki l'attendit. Sans rien dire, sans râler et sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il s'arrêta juste au milieu du couloir et regarda Izuku avancer vers lui en de grandes enjambées.

— Salut Izuku. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cette fois c'était clair : Katsuki n'allait pas bien. Il avait appelé Izuku par son prénom et en plus il voulait savoir ce qui se passait pour le plus petit ? Le tout d'une voix calme et presque trainante ? Non, non, ce n'était pas normal.

— Je… Est-ce que tout va bien Kacchan ?

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Eh bien depuis ce matin tu agis… bizarrement ?

— Hmm ?

— Tu es… discret ? Calme ? Posé ? Enfin tu vois…

— Ooh…

— Même là tu ne t'énerves pas… Kacchan si tu as le moindre problème, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler n'est-ce pas ?

— Je… Il n'y a rien Deku je t'assure.

Bon déjà un premier bon point : Kacchan recommencé à l'appeler par son surnom. Mais tout dans sa posture, son regard fuyant et son ton montrait que non ça n'allait pas.

—Kacchan…

— J'ai merdé c'est tout. C'est habituel non ?

Izuku se tait. Il préfère ne rien dire pour entendre tout ce que va dire le blond plutôt que de le couper et risquer qu'il n'ouvre plus la bouche après coup.

— Tout aller bien, trop bien même. Je veux dire : j'avais trouvé quelqu'un de parfait et… j'aurais dû deviner que j'allais faire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas… J'ai merdé Deku…

— Kacchan… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste ? Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave…

Quand il vit le regard de Katsuki, Izuku doutait de ses paroles.

— J'ai… quelqu'un. Enfin, j'avais quelqu'un… Je… Merde ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie à la base !

— Calme-toi Kacchan. Qu'est-ce qui n'était qu'une plaisanterie ?

— Je lui ai dit que si notre situation continuer comme ça j'allais aller voir ailleurs. Ce n'était qu'une petite blague, mais… Ça a dégénéré. On c'est prit la tête, le ton est monté et puis je suis partit. Depuis j'ai beau appelé je n'ai aucune réponse…

Izuku grimace rapidement, mais se reprend. À vrai dire il comprenait la base de la dispute. Même pour rire, si Shoto lui disait une chose pareille, il le prendrait vraiment mal. Alors qui que soit cette personne avec qui Kacchan est – ou était – il comprenait bien son attitude.

— Pourquoi avoir dit ça Kacchan ?

— Je voulais le faire réagir ! C'est à peine s'il me regardait ou si on se voyait dernièrement ! Mais maintenant je me dis que j'ai peut-être été un peu trop loin…

— Effectivement.

Le regard flamboyant de colère que Katsuki jeta à Izuku ne le déstabilisa pas une seule seconde. Si la situation avait été différente il se serait senti fier.

— Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité Kacchan, ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de dire ça. Même en « blaguant ». Maintenant tu dois te rattraper, si cette personne t'aime vraiment alors le pardon finira par arriver.

— J'n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour rattraper les choses Deku…

— Il n'y a que toi qui peux trouver. Mais si tu as besoin de moi je serai ravie de t'aider. Après tout je te dois beaucoup Kacchan.

Bakugo avait un doute. Au fond, même sans lui Shoto et Izuku auraient fini ensemble il en est certain. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'est manquer de perdre son ami d'enfance à cause de sa connerie. Et voilà qu'à nouveau il risquait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Izuku à raison il ne doit pas se laisser abattre. C'est pour ça qu'en regardant le plus petit partir il se mit d'accord sur le fait qu'il aller devoir bouger les choses. Il ne sait pas encore comment, mais il compte bien récupérer son copain !

* * *

 **Hello~**

 **Désolé pour cette longue absence, ma muse était à l'abonnées absente. Mais me revoici avec cette fin qui est aussi synonyme de renouveau vu qu'elle introduit la base de la suite que je vais faire sur Kacchan ^^ Inutile de me demander qui sera avec ce cher Katsuki je ne vous direz rien, après tout autant garder un peu de mystère ^^**

 **Je précise tout de suite que je ne vais pas commencer cette histoire tout de suite. Certains le savent j'ai une histoire sur l'univers de Kuroko No Basket de commencer et je vais me concentrer un peu sur elle. Tout simplement car j'ai moins de temps pour écrire et donc deux fanfic en même temps ça serait trop dur ^^**

 **Voilà, voilà~**

 **Je lirais avec plaisir chacune de vos reviews et sachez que si vous avez la moindre question je vous répondrai sous ce petit post ici même en moins de quelques jours normalement~ ^^**

 _ **Hollyweed :**_ Je ne sais pas du tout le nom que je donnerais à l'histoire de Katsuki. Je trouverai le nom en écrivant l'histoire je pense ^^


End file.
